Soul Blade Kingdom: A Dreamer's Fate
by Apprentice To Fantasy
Summary: 17 years after the events of SCIV, A new generation of Heroes answer the call of Justice. When Xehanort plans to use Soul Calibur and Soul Edge to created a new X-blade, Sora and co. answer the call to stop him. Will both worlds be able to him before it's too late? Basically my version of the Soul Calibur V story. Will have guest characters from various Animes and Games.
1. Chapter 1

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: Welp, here's the base chapter with answers with here. Anyway, on to the disclaimer._

**Soul Blade Kingdom: A Dreamer's Fate**_, like DK: Alternate side, Alternate story, starts in an alternate world of Dreamer's Kingdom. This story will be showing an alternate narration of Dominic's Quest. It will be having characters and worlds from various anime and games in it. You'll just have to review what character you want to see and I'll do my hardest to make it satisfying. I'll do all that I can manage to make this as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will be doing requests. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Calibur or the various works appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Soul Blade Kingdom: A Dreamer's Fate**

**Arc 1: The Soul Blade**

******Prologue **  


**On to the New Generation of Legends!  
**

* * *

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**1590 A.D. was the year the terror known as Nightmare perish by the hands of Siegfried. This was also the final battle between the tainted sword, Soul Edge, and the holy sword, Soul Calibur. This final battle took place right on the battlefield before Wolfkrone's remaining forces that took care of the Malfested serving Nightmare.**

On the dark battlefield, surviving soldiers struggled to rise to their feet to defeat their enemy. The soldiers were sent to rid of the Malfested lurking about the area, causing and leaving death and destruction where ever they went. Around them were several corpses of their companions were laid out all around them, their bodies either limp or dismembered from the battle against the Malfested. One soldier was helping a companion with an injured leg leave the battle field while the warrior next to them attempted to stand. As they attempted to do so, a loud stomp of heard. They stopped, stiff as statutes as they turn to see their new adversary.

Their adversary was a tall dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covers most of his body. His prominent feature is his right arm, which has been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire right arm and shoulder. His body seems to have degraded into one of dark energy. Where was to be was replaced with a compound of metal and bone. The mouth covering the chestplate from before has split open around his entire waist, connecting the legs and torso with a torrent of evil energy. The armor appears fused to his claw and much more metallic in appearance. The figure stabbed his sword, which was a giant crystalline structure with a red hue covering the blade and a blue core while having formed a proper handguard again and an eye was situated in the handguard, into the ground, letting a burst of pure yet evil red and black energy surge from the middle of the battlefield where it was standing. The remanding soldiers on the battlefield backed away in fear.

"Oh my God! It's the wielder of Soul Edge! It's Nightmare the Azure Knight!" One of the surviving soldiers screamed out of terror.

"No, we have to stop the Malfested, no matter the cost!" The limping soldier protested.

"Thomas, your leg is still injured from the battle earlier! It would be suicide to do such a thing in your state!" Another soldier scold.

"We shall thee here, monster!" A foolishly courageous soldier declared as he ran towards Nightmare, who paid him little mind.

"**Souls...I need more souls! If you will not give me what I hunger for, then I'll destroy you all!**" Nightmare bellowed as he quickly, and unknowingly, dispatches the foolish soldier, beheading him the process.

"Jacob!" Thomas screamed in despair at his companion's death. More soldiers charged at Nightmare simultaneously, tempted to avenge their comrade. Nightmare just laughed at their pointless efforts. Before they saw it coming, Nightmare dispatched of them quickly, beheading seven soldiers, dismembering six, and stabbing eight in half a minute. The remaining soldiers widened their eyes in awe and fear at how fast Nightmare killed their members.

"Retreat!" The Captain ordered. No one dared to go against that order. The remaining soldiers started running for their lives, the pure fear of being slained by the monster overwhelming them. As they did so, Nightmare raised Soul Edge high in the air, letting another surge of dark energy. The energy then proceeded to engulf the entire battlefield, killing any soldier within radius of it. All that could be seen was a blinding light.

As the light died down, it revealed an inter-dimensional area with fragments floating about in the background. This was the Astral Chaos.

Nightmare, Soul Edge still high in the air, placed his blade as he sensed he was not alone. His 'eyes' narrowed at the offending figure in front of him. Donning pure silver armor with a second layer of crystalline armor covers with a rather intricate design, a tattered cape flowing from his shoulders, a long, healed-over scar that ran from his right eyebrow to the base of his cheekbone , and long blonde hair, stood the wielder of the holy sword, Soul Calibur, was Siegfried Schtauffen. Nightmare glared at Siegfried with a force that would cause lesser man to scream in fear as they are reminded of Hell. But Siegfried was not a lesser man. Not anymore. He proved himself able to wield Soul Calibur.

Grasping Soul Calibur, which appeared in the form of nothing more than a large crystalline weapon that vaguely resembles a Zweihander sword from the blade up to the hilt, he poised his weapon into attack position as did Nightmare. The two rivals circled each other, watching each others movements as they circled around. The moment only lasted for 6 seconds as they instantly started their attack. Their blades clashed once, then again, and again as the two warriors swung their spirit sword at their enemy with a simple goal in mind. Their death and the future of the world.

Siegfried's future was one without Nightmare, Soul Edge, or Soul Calibur. Though he thanked the sword for giving him power, he knew it was just as twisted as Soul Edge, only that instead of destruction and death, it was peace and order. Though a righteous goal, it had twisted methods of achieving it.

Nightmare wanted the opposite. He wanted nothing but death and destruction where he went, just to appease Soul Edge's hunger in exchange that he gain more power from the souls. He never cared for anyone but himself and his power. He would easily kill even the most loyal of his minions only to appease Soul Edge.

As the warriors continued to attack, Nightmare took the initiative and placed more force in his blade and sent Siegfried flying away a short distance away. Siegfried skidded across the ground on his feet, his crystalline boots scrapping against it. Siegfried slumped, fatigue starting to take him. As his energy started to leave him, ice-like material started to thicken his crystalline arm and soon his armor. Siegfried winced at that. He realized that Soul Calibur's patience was starting to run out and it wanted Soul Edge destroyed now. Siegfried tried to resist it's control as he started to glow a light blue aura, but it proved to for naught. Soon a pillar of light engulfed Siegfried, showing that Soul Calibur was victorious. Nightmare watched this and just glared, disgusted at the thought of Soul Calibur wanted to destroy him and Soul Edge so soon. As the light died, Siegfried's crystalline layer of armor now had medium sized crystals jutting out from the back and Soul Calibur was now a glowing sword of light. As the blade glowed, his eyes glowed as well, proof that Soul Calibur was possessing him now.

In retaliation, Nightmare raised his sword high in the air once more, a vibrant red aura consuming his body. A pillar of red light then engulfed where Nightmare standing before it died down soon after. Soul Calibur took the initiative and charged at Nightmare. Nightmare, now glowing red with evil energy, charged at Soul Calibur in return.

The Soul Blades clashed then once more with neither Nightmare nor Soul Calibur giving any relent in their strength. A shock wave was then caused by the clash, separating the two warriors away from each other. As Soul Calibur was separated from Nightmare by the shock wave, it's grip on Siegfried's mind slacken, allowing him to taking control. Siegfried's eyes the returned to normal, reveal their normal blue color. Nightmare recovered from the shock wave swung his sword to cleave Siegfried in half. Siegfried knew it would be to late to stop the blow. His body still hadn't recovered it's balance. Siegfried's eye closed, accepting his fate.

"**DIE!**" Nightmare cried out as his sword was half way close to Siegfried, who hadn't regained balance.

'I...failed. I've failed you all.' he thought to himself. As he waited for the blade, strangely, it never came. instead, he heard the sound of steel hitting steel. As his body recovered its balance, he opened his eyes to see another warrior in armor. The armor in question was gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. The second piece of armor sports the a symbol near the top Siegfried had never seen before. In all, the armor seem to resembled a Samurai's. All Siegfried did was stare and wonder his savior's identity.

"Are you alright?" His savior asked, snapping Siegfried out of his stupor. Siegfried nodded in return, still wondering the warrior's identity. Though he can see it, a smirk appeared on the warrior's face. "Good. The worlds don't want the wielder of Soul Calibur unable to battle."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Siegfried questioned.

"You may call me Eraqus. Do not worry, I am an ally." Eraqus said as he parried Soul Edge away. At the moment, Siegfried noticed his weapon. The first words that come to his mind were...

'What a strange weapon.' Siegfried had all right to think that in his case. The weapon in general was key-shaped. The weapon was grey in coloration and had the appearance of an old fashioned skeleton key, and the teeth are shaped like an "E". It's keychain was a black version of the strange symbol on his armor. Before Siegfried could ask, Eraqus replied, "I am sorry, but I have been told me not to meddle into the affairs of other worlds. But seeing that this Demon's darkness is a threat to the balance, my punishment will possibly be less severe."

"...Very well. Your help is much appreciated." Siegfried replied.

Nightmare swung his sword in outrage that a fool had the gal to dared interrupt his fight with Siegfried. He also growled at the presence of the weapon. It had a light similar to Soul Edge, albeit that it was much more pure.

"**You...WHO ARE YOU?!**" Nightmare demanded as he glared hell-like daggers at Eraqus. Eraqus merely replied "It is not the business of a monster like you to know my name. Especially one of Darkness!"

"**You impudent Human! The Nightmare will devour your soul!**" Nightmare declared.

"I would like to see such a thing if you would make it possible." Eraqus replied. "Be glad that Xehanort is not here, for his skills exceed mines. Now then, no more need for words. Now, is the the time for our blades."

At that, all three warriors poised their weapons to attack. Like earlier, this only lasted six seconds before they strike. Eraqus launched Thundaga spells to distract Nightmare while Siegfried went for the kill. Nightmare caught on to the strategy and evaded Siegfried's swing. Nightmare then kicked Siegfried, knocked his off his feet. Eraqus ran at Nightmare, his speed almost blinding, but Nightmare blocked his attack at the last second and kicked Eraqus away. As Eraqus rised to his feet, he launched a combo of Firagas and a sonic blade. Nightmare screamed in agony at the combo, increasing his rage at Eraqus. Siegfried then tackled Nightmare, sending skidding across the ground, only to add to his rage. Nightmare then quickly recovered, his rage rivaling the Sun itself. As Nightmare began to power up, Eraqus used Curaga to fully heal Siegfried. Siegfried was still suffering from fatigue a little while back, so Eraqus knew he need it more than him. Thanks to the Curaga, Siegfried's power increased to it's maximum, though Nightmare was still using what energy he had left. Which was far from little in this case.

"I thank you." Siegfried said.

"Your gratitude is welcome." Eraqus replied.

"**ENOUGH GAMES, YOU FOOLS! TIME TO END THIS!**" Nightmare declared as he was glowing a renewed red aura.

Siegfried let a smirk upon his face at that and his body started glowing a renewed blue aura. "We couldn't agree anymore on that, Nightmare!"

Before Nightmare had a chance to attack, a newcomer had suddenly arrived into battle. The person in question appeared to be a man with dark red hair and donning a purple assortments of clothing, he drew his sword and pointed it at Nightmare.

"Nightmare, your life ends here." He declared.

"**WHO ARE YOU!**" Nightmare demanded, annoyed that someone else dared to intervened once again.

"Kratos Aurion, an Angel sent from the Lord to destroy you." Kratos answered. Siegfried and Eraqus' eyes widen at the Angel's introduction. Never did they think an Angel would assist them.

"I am sorry that I am late. I had some... company that stalled me." Kratos explained.

"I see. In any case, your help is obliged as well." Siegfried said.

"It does not matter our numbers, any denizens of the light are welcome to assist us." Eraqus said.

"**You still insist on fighting?! Pathetic! Out of my sight, you curs!**" Nightmare bellowed once more as he charged at the three warriors. Kratos parried Nightmare assault, his sword blocking every time Nightmare swung his sword ludicrously. Even though Kratos was holding back, he managed to feel some of the force behind Nightmare's assault. As Kratos parried the last attack, he managed to slice at Nightmare, leaving a small cut on his armor. Nightmare then glowed red and let out a shock wave of energy that pushed Kratos away from him. Eraqus then assisted as he launched glowing chains of light at Nightmare, temporarily binding him. As Nightmare struggled, the chains slowly began to crack.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Eraqus warned. As Kratos attempted to end it, the chains broke at the last second, allowing Nightmare to dodge the thrust of Kratos' sword. As he attempted to cleave him in half, Eraqus parried the strike, protecting Kratos.

"Keyblade Wielder, though not needed, I thank you." Kratos said.

"Your gratitude is appreciated." Eraqus replied. At that little exchange, Nightmare kicked the two away, leaving them to skid across the floor on their feet. As they stopped, Siegfried decided it was time to end it. As Siegfried's blue aura glowed brighter, Kratos and Eraqus started glowing themselves, light flowing within them. Nightmare followed suit and was filled with all the power left in Soul Edge.

"It's... TIME!" Siegfried shouted as he charged.

"LET THE DARKNESS DIE!" Eraqus shouted as he followed.

"SHINING BIND!" Kratos shouted as he followed as well.

"**Your puny existences ends here! DROWN IN DARKNESS!**" Nightmare proclaimed as he charged. Unfortunately for him, the three warriors were at their maximum power as they charged. He didn't get the chance to be surprise as Kratos and Eraqus cut him simultaneously, forming an X on his armor. With that, Siegfried had a pure opening. As he neared his foe, Nightmare barely had the chance to fully guard as Soul Calibur had met his chest, piercing more than half of Soul Edge in the process. As Soul Edge cracked, the red light in Nightmare's eyes then faded.

"It is over." Kratos said as he sheathed his sword.

"Yes, indeed." Eraqus said as he lowered his Keyblade. At that moment, Soul Edge shattered, releasing the dark energy both inside it and Nightmare. As the energy was released, Nightmare vanished from the fabric of existence.

In the aftermath, Eraqus left and bid Siegfried and his world farewell and hoped for the best. Siegfried swore on his life to keep the worlds and the balance a secret. Kratos just vanished, bidding both Siegfried and Eraqus farewell. Siegfried just stood in the middle of the battlefield, surround by soldiers giving him a celebration in his honor. Henceforth, in the future, they become not only heroes, but legends as well. Siegfried was known as the slayer of Nightmare, Eraqus was known as the Key to Light, and Kratos was known as the Angelic Hero. It was finally over. For now.

And we move on... to the new generation of Heroes!

* * *

And there is the prologue. This is by far the most decent effort I can put into an epic battle kind of a chapter. You know what to do, reviews and such, just put in the reviews. I'm really getting tired of sounding like a broken record. That's all I got and so, I'm out.


	2. Chapter 2

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: _**Soul Blade Kingdom: A Dreamer's Fate**_, like DK: Alternate side, Alternate story, starts in an alternate world of Dreamer's Kingdom. This story will be showing an alternate narration of Dominic's Quest. It will be having characters from various anime and games worlds appearing in it. You'll just have to review what character you want to see and I'll do my hardest to make it satisfying. I'll do all that I can manage to make this as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will do requests. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Calibur, Queen's Blade or the various works appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Soul Blade Kingdom: A Dreamer's Fate**

**Arc 1: The Soul Blade**

**Chapter 1**

**The Light's newest Generation  
**

* * *

**1607 A.D. - Dominic Prayers, a young dark skin boy traveled the country in search of Soul Calibur or it's wielder. As he entered town, he faced a young man with blond hair standing proudly in a European town engulfed in flames of rebellion. The young man, Patroklos Alexandra, inherited his sword skills from his mother, Sophitia Alexandra, who was hailed as the Holy Warrior. With their blades in hand, they fought against the rebellion. Unfortunately, a wandering stranger had other plans.**

* * *

A young dark skinned boy groaned. Why did he groan? Because he had been walking for the past four days and didn't reach a single town. The sun blazed down upon his sweating scrawny figure. The boy donned a black shirt, a large green sari-like clothe on his right shoulder that diagonally wrapped around his shirt and stopped at his waist, loose black trousers with a green hue ranging from the calf area to the end, a black hip sash, a black somewhat medium sized waist backpack wrapped around onto his back, and black shoes with white soles. This boy was Dominic Prayers.

"There better be a town over there. I'm starting to reach my limit just TRYING to reach it." The boy muttered as he continued walking. As he walked for miles, he cursed out his luck to high heaven.

"Why exactly did I agree to find Soul Calibur again?" Dominic asked himself for the hundredth time, even though he knew the answer to that.

He was just too nice. Too nice for his own good in general. A trait he earned from his father.

Not only that, but his village was in need of assistance against the Malfested. The village was a small one with little to no warriors around to protect it in the dark times they live in. Desperate, they sent Dominic to find Soul Calibur or it's wielder and bring them to the village. His sisters had been gone missing for a month and they were the only line of defense for the village. Everyone else didn't either want to fight, knowing that they'll possibly die, or how to swing their swords properly. How did Dominic get tasked of finding such a weapon? Dominic could remember only how the task, remembering it as if was yesterday.

**_Flashback : One month ago..._**

"Do I really have to go?" Dominic complained as his bags were being packed. It had been a short two days since he was assigned to find Soul Calibur. Whenever he stepped outside, he would receive either bows or scoffs from the villagers. The scoffs were common since Dominic had did little to no battle related activities as he would spend his time watering the gardens, cleaning the house, or any other chore. In his spare time, he would wasted it all away training before his sisters arrive to caught him doing so.

"Yes, you must young one. The village is counting on you for such a task." The village elder replied. The village elder was a wise elderly woman in her sixties. Her white hair was tied in a french braid, her dark skin was wrinkled of the years that have passed throughout her life, and her dark auburn eyes were squinted, her sight appearing to be fading bit by bit. She wore dark robes with tribal accessories such as bone necklaces, jewels, rings, and beaded necklaces. In her right hand was a wooden staff with a miniature gold bust of an Eagle on top.

"They're counting on me? I highly doubt that." Dominic retorted. Dominic had the right to think so. The village only saw him as the younger brother of Kairi and Megumi, the village's personal heroines. He was just the brother in distress whenever the village was attacked by the Malfested. Saying that Dominic hated that role in his life was an understatement.

"To them, I'm just the child of the Prayers family." Dominic muttered bitterly. The Village Elder caught wind of the words and scowled.

'Those fools. Do they not realize that he is a Prayers as well?' She thought bitterly. She'll have her guards find leads of the fools that dared disrespect Dominic. Dominic was young, yes, but that was no excuse to show him no respect. His full potential was just... untapped at the moment. The scowl fled her face as it was replaced with a kind expression, showing the amount of faith she had in the young boy.

"Dominic. They are only thinking so because you are young. Still young to make simple mistakes. Don't let them get the better of you by words." She instructed as her guards placed the final pieces of Dominic's supplies in the bag. "Never listen to a fool who knows no better bark lies about you. Just close you ears to them and let them talk. All they know about you is nothing."

The guards kindly handed Dominic his bag. Dominic took it and let out a sigh as he equipped it. Gentle wrinkled hands of the Village Elder were placed on his shoulders before the Village gave the small teen a peck on the cheek for good luck. Dominic blushed at that gesture. It didn't matter the girl's age or how she looked, he would always blushed at the act of affection he would get from, unintentionally increasing his popularity with the women.

"Dominic, it is because of your youth and the potential inside you that I've granted you this assignment. The village will see you as a child no more. Now, you are a savior. Just like your parents." The Village Elder said, the emotion in her voice rising as each word. She then pulled him into a hug, one Dominic returned. Dominic restrained the tears threatening to flow from his eyes.

His parents were wonderful people. Eight years ago, A large group of Malfested attacked the village and decimated it numbers to its current status. His parents were on the front lines, killing any Malfested that dared cross their path. They killed up to eighty Malfested before the leader came. The leader was defeated, but his parents lost their lives in the process, smiling at their success with the only regret of leaving their children so early.

Dominic and Megumi cried for days when they saw their parents. Kairi was pale and didn't spoke a word. Since then, Megumi and Kairi had a burning hate for the Malfested and showed them no mercy. Dominic, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about the Malfested. Yes, he hated them for killing his parents like Megumi and Kairi were, but he felt another side of them told not to let it consume his better judgement, something he listened to. Ever since then, the Elder had took them under her care and treated them as her own grandchildren.

"Will I be gone long?" Dominic asked, fearing that he may be away from home for years and possibly never come back.

"It only depends if fate is willing to bring you back." The Elder said as she let go of Dominic. "Be safe, little one."

Dominic nodded at her words and turned away. As he walked away, he bid farewell to the Elder, oblivious to the long trial ahead of him. As he walked to the gates of the village, he could hear the townspeople bidding him farewell and the best of luck. Dominic smiled, vowing to meet their expectations.

_**End Flashback...**_

'Oh yeah, that's how.' Dominic thought.

Just as he was cursing his luck, he caught a stroke of luck. In the far distance, Dominic could a large town in the distant. A smile instantly graced his face as he saw the town.

"FINALLY!" Dominic cried out in relief. Before long, he started charging towards the town with all the strength in his legs. Little did he know that he was running into town at the wrong time. If only he took the time to notice the smoke emanating from the town.

* * *

Inside the town,

"GAH!" A soldier groaned as a Malfested slashed at him. The flag the soldier was holding flew out of his hands and into the gloved hand of a young man. His outfit was white and had few scales on the trench coat. On the shoulders of the coat was a caracal cat pelt. His pants were white and had a red line running down the sides, and he wore black boots with metal pieces that have the face of caracal cat carved on to them. On his left arm, a red shield and a short sword was equipped to it. The shield doubled as a scabbard, sheathing the sword inside. As he looked up at the flag, determination of protecting it burned in his green eyes.

"YOU! Hand over that flag!" The Malfested rebel ordered as he and his two companions surrounded him. The young man only stared at them before a cocky grin graced his face.

"This is the flag of the emperor that bestowed favors to the graf." He replied before he set the flag into the ground, letting it wave to the wind proudly.

"So, you serve Graf Dumas." The Malfested spat in disdain.

"And you must be the Malfested that are destroying this town." He accused as he drew his sword.

"And so what if we are? What are you going to do about it?" The Leader questioned cockily. His comrades smirked at that they raised their weapons at the young man.

The young man just smirked at that as he replied, "I am Patroklos Alexandra, the Holy Warrior! Know my might!"

"We're not afraid of you! Men, kill him!" The leader barked. The two rebels charged at the man, who only smirked in retaliation. Taking a single step, he slammed his shield to the side of one axe wielding rebel, sending him rolling to the wall. He followed it up with thrusting his sword into the other rebel's side. The rebel screamed in pain as he kicked Patroklos away. Patroklos stumbled a bit at the kick but regained his balance in time to parry one of the rebel's spear.

"Too slow!" Patroklos taunted as he quickly disarmed the rebel and thrust his sword into the rebel's chest, piercing his heart and killing him within seconds as the rebel gave a dying scream. The rebel that was sent against the wall witnessed this and blindly charged at Patroklos in rage. Patroklos saw this coming and easily dodged the rebel, smugly smirking at his failed efforts.

"Are you even trying to fight?" He arrogantly taunted the rebel. The said rebel wasn't having it and charged once more at Patroklos, though with a little less anger. The guard threw an rage filled swing at the Patroklos, who nimbly ducked under it. Taking advantage of this, he then kicked the blond in the face, sending him rolling across the floor, spitting the dirt out of his mouth.

"Oh you son of a-!" Before Patroklos could finish, the rebel pounced towards him, axe held high in the air. His eyes widen at that and he instantly rolled over and evaded the axe as they cleaved through the ground, leaving a large slit behind.

'Thank the Gods! A second late and I would of been dead.' Patroklos thought. As the blonde got up to his feet, he readied his sword and shield and prepared to strike at the Malfested rebel.

* * *

Back with Dominic,

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!" The teen cried out as he watched the town burn. The townspeople were running for their lives from the flames and destruction about. Mothers were holding their children tightly as they cried, Elders were screaming their heads off, and the men tried to fight off the ones responsible. The sky darken at the sight of the destruction, the smell of blood emanated in the air, and the sound of metal clashing against metal reached his ears. He also took notice of the enemies that were fighting against the soldiers defending the town. To Dominic, the enemy seemed normal, but on further look at their limbs, he realized what they were.

"Malfested!" Dominic exclaimed, earning one Malfested' attention. The said Malfested was a woman no older than twenty with a finely shaped figure. She had blood red hair that reached her lower back, pale skin, and glowing gold eyes, the main sign that she was a Malfested. Her outfit was best described as usual. A white loose tube top that revealed much cleavage of her ample chest, a pair of black hakama which showed off her undergarments, a purple belt with a piece of decorative metal piece dangling at the front, black detached sleeves held by a silver ring, a silver dagger shaped necklace, white bandages on her feet, and sandals. Her hands wield on a large purple ring-like blade with three curves where silver pieces were placed at, gripping the blade with what can seen as professional care. It was obvious that she used this ring-blade many times in her life.

At the sight of her tube top, Dominic blushed at the fact it was partially loose and showed off a little more chest. That then disappeared as he saw her weapon. The Malfested creeped closer to Dominic, killer intent coming off in waves. Dominic jumped at the presence of the killer intent and quickly took out a pair of bladed tonfas. The tonfas were green in color while the blade was black and curved like a scythe. The Malfested woman stared at him as he readied himself in battle position. She then laughed, thinking his effort to defend himself was in vain.

"Oh god kid, you're a funny one! You really think that a scrawny little brat like YOU can defeat the great Allah?" Allah said in between laughs. Dominic's face started to burn red for a bit, not liking being laughed at. "Oh well, I might end your little existence right here. Who knows? You just might entertain me!"

As Allah said that, she started swinging her blade in a hula hoop fashion at surprising speed. his eyes wide, Dominic rolled out of the way of the attack, only having his hair slightly grazed from the sharp blade. If there was one thing Allah had on her mind, it was that she was impressed. Most of the opponents she faced would die easily at the first attack.

"Huh. Not bad! Not bad at all! The soldiers here usually die at a simple attack like that. I guess this will be entertaining!" Allah then whirled her arm, causing the blade to whirl along with it. While whirling, she swung her arm, intent on beheading Dominic. Like earlier, Dominic dodged the attack nimbly. He then followed with a strike from his tonfas, intent on stopping Allah. Allah had then stopped her blade and guard against the attack, the steel of Dominic's tonfa blade meeting the ring blade. Dominic grunted at that. As fast as he could, Dominic launched a low sweep kick at Allah.

She nearly lost her balance as a result of the kick as she struggled to regain her balance. As Dominic charged at her, she decided to let gravity take its course and fell to the ground, dodging Dominic's attack. She then quickly placed her hands on the ground before her head could touch it and spinned her blade with her legs. Dominic saw this and the approaching blade and quickly guard against it.

To his surprise, the attack was stronger than it looked and it sent him crashing through an abandoned building. Allah then flipped to her feet, satisfied at her work. She looked at the building where Dominic crashed into and saw that the young boy was slowly stepping out of the hole in the wall. She smiled at the fact he was alive. She would find it boring if her prey died so easily like that. Without a moment's rest, she dashed at the young boy, a wicked and sadistic smile begin graced upon her face. She then jumped high in the air, her ring blade just over her head.

"Here I come, LITTLE BOY!" She said in a demented tone. Dominic looked up at the sound of her voice and saw her coming down with her ring blade. Already knowing what she was going to do, he instantly raced from the spot he was standing, which received a ring blade seconds after. "OH! You're fast! I like you already! I'll like you even more if you can put up a good fight!"

"...You're starting to creep me out, you know." Dominic replied, backing away a little. He had only been fighting her for no more than two minutes and he was already creeped out by her personality.

"Oh don't worry about that! This is just me having fun!" She replied back with a smile. That only served to creep him out even more. Allah then swiftly moved, executing three spinning strikes below Dominic's feet, threatening to cut him open from below. Dominic moved back in time for the blade to miss his chin by a few inches. Dominic crouched and ran at Allah, his footwork metaphorically as fast as the wind itself. He then jumped over her, confusing her at first until she felt his left arm lock around her neck. With all the strength in his arms, he instantly pulled her down him, landing gracefully as a cat while her head took the damage from the ground. Her head was undoubtedly going to pulsing with pain at that.

After his little Bulldog throw, Dominic then finally noticed the sound of steel clashing and he turned to see in the distance, a man fight off two rebels. In Dominic's eye, the rebels were slowly overpowering him. Feeling his need to assist get the better of him, he charged at the fight to assist the man fighting off the Malfested, leaving a recovering Allah to her headache.

"Hey, don't go ignoring me!" Allah demanded as she chased after him the moment her pain dulled. She was however interrupted when a squad of Graf Dumas' men, apparently Dark Knights judging by their armor, intercepted her path, weapons trained on her. Allah's eyes then narrowed in annoyance and hatred.

"Do you filth have any last words?" One the dark knights said.

"Tsk, you guys just KNOW when to ruin my fun." She spat hatefully as she whirled her ring blade over her head.

* * *

With Patroklos,

"Well, you seem to have SOME skill." He taunted as he slammed his shield into the rebel's face. The rebel then fell on his back, disoriented for a while as Patroklos went to retrieve his sword. During Dominic's brief battle, the axe wielding rebel managed to disarm of the sword. He was unfortunate to learn that Patroklos had some experience with close quarters combat. The experience... was overall excruciatingly painful. Especially when they have a shield on them. "But sadly, it was not enough to stop me!"

As Patroklos said that, he stabbed the rebel's neck, cutting off his air and killing him within seconds. As Patroklos was busy mentally gloating at his victory, he failed to notice that the rebel leader was about to stab him from behind until the last second. Patroklos nimbly dodged the rapier in time and parried it away. The rebel leader then charged at him, rapidly and accurate striking the Holy warrior, who guarding against the assault with his shield. Patroklos grunted at that and decided to attack low. A quick sweeping kick, which the leader nearly saw coming, and he nearly lost his balance. As the Holy warrior attempted to strike down his opponent, he was interrupted by another blade that blocked his path.

"What the-?! Who are you!" Patroklos demanded as he pointed his sword at the intruder. The man in question was a tall blonde, apparently older than Patroklos. The blonde was dressed in an orange gi with a muscle shirt underneath, black hakama, white socks, toe-steeled boots, and a hooded cloak. His spiky blonde hair reached his chin, his eyes were as blue as the ocean, his skin appeared to be kissed by the sun, whisker-like marks were presented on his cheeks, and his body was slim, but rather bulky, built for battle. His blade was a nodachi, a large two handle katana. It's handle and sheath were both a dark orange tone, the blade was pure white, the circular guard made of gold, and the tip of the sheath and the handle's butt were also decorated with gold.

"Kid, my name is of no importance to you nor do I even bother to tell you my name. But seeing how you're fighting rebels that aren't Malfested, who are you to judge anyone to be a Malfested? Are these men really malfested as you claim them to be? If so, then why destroy this place?" He said, nearly confusing Patroklos.

"The graf informed me that a group of Malfested was hiding in this very town. All we're doing is drawing them out for extermination." Patroklos replied as he thought. 'Who is this man to tell me who I think I am? He's just a simple Samurai, a wanderer. Just who does he think **he** is?'

"If that's the point of this, then why not evacuate the townspeople before burning this part of town?" The wandering blond asked. He was definitely trying to annoy Patroklos with his questions and it was none the less working.

"We do not know if the townspeople were aware of the Malfested and keeping them into hiding. We had no other effective choice." Patroklos said through grit teeth, his sword still pointed towards the traveler. The traveler was undoubtedly annoying him more and more when he had the chance. Patroklos hardly noticed the fleeing rebel leader since his attention was on the older blonde.

"And what makes you think the rebels were Malfested?" The blonde samurai asked as he sheathed his blade. Patroklos managed to keep his temper low, despite the question having an obvious answer to him.

"Can't you see? They're pale and filthy, they must be Malfested." He answered honestly. The blonde samurai scoffed at that below his breath, one Patroklos caught on to. His eye twitched at that, feeling tempted to drive his sword through the Samurai's throat.

"If you go by that logic, then you should be taken down too." The blonde samurai said, referring to Patroklos battle worn attire. Patroklos caught on to what the Samurai was referring to and he held back a laugh, almost dropping his sword in the process.

"No no no, my confused friend. My attire only looks like this because of the battles I fought against them." Patroklos replied. The fact that the man was referring the thought that he of all people was a Malfested was both insulting and amusing at the same time. It was insulting because Malfested where the monsters that took his life away from him and it was amusing because it obvious he couldn't tell a Malfested even if he saw one with his own eyes.

"Then couldn't that be the same for the rebels?" The man said calmly, pointing to the corpses of the rebels. Patroklos raised an eyebrow at that.

'What was the man was talking about? They're Malfested. They're not human at all! They took my sister and serve the one that killed my mother! They are vile and twisted to the core! What does he know?' He thought in anger.

"Even if they tortured you like that, what exactly gives you the right to kill all these people who you don't even know, or burning an entire town just for you to get your revenge?" Patroklos' eyes then narrowed at the man, pure malice and bloodlust staining them. Unfortunately for him, the man continued on,ignoring the glare he was receiving. "Killing for such a selfish reason makes you nothing but a miserable excuse of a murderer trying to justify his pathetic actions. You're nothing more than a sad little brat crying out to your dead mommy." At those words, his patience had finally snapped.

"Silence! What do you know?! Malfested took everything away from me! My father told me at his deathbed that my sister was taken by those vermin! Not only that, but my mother was slain by them! There's nothing wrong with me killing all of them, no matter if they can't prove it! It's all to rid this world of their disgusting filth!" Patroklos interjected, waiting for an answer from the samurai. The samurai in question only sighed in what appears to be disapproval.

Patroklos had charged in retaliation of the sigh. However, the samurai made no move to draw out his nodachi. As Patroklos grew closer, he finally moved at the last second, spinning on the tips of his toes, sidestepping Patroklos as he stared in awe at how fast the man proved to be. He then delivered a chop to the back of Patroklos' head and a swift yet powerful kick to his stomach. Patroklos coughed up saliva at the force of both blows. If the blows had some extra power behind them, he would of been coughing up his internal organs. The result was the knight slamming hard on the ground with his spine crying in pain as he coughed harshly for air. The man just stepped back a little, casually placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that's disappointing. Are you even gonna get up?" He asked in a bored tone. At that Patroklos then struggled to get up to his feet, coughing up mixes of blood and saliva from his mouth. The blonde teen fumed with fury as he struggled to stand.

"I may be down, but I'm not out! It'll have to take more than that to stop me!" Patroklos declared proudly, despite of the state he was in. The blonde man felt a small ounce of respect rise up for the kid, but it wasn't going to stop him from teaching him a lesson in humility.

"W-why? Why do you defend the Malfested?! Don't you know the pain they cause to others?! How many children lost their families because of them?" Patroklos questioned, his legs still shaky.

"Why would I defend the ones that caused others trouble? Why not the ones that are innocent of it all and shunned by their loved ones?" The samurai casually asserted. Patroklos blinked at that last sentence in surprise. He then snorted at it, finding it ridiculous.

"Oh please. As if a Malfested of all things know what suffering and innocence is like. They're vile creatures that sold their soul to the Devil just for the power they possess." Patroklos snapped.

"Is that really what you believe? Do you honestly believe every word you're saying?" The man sighed in response to Patroklos' words. "Oh wait, there are people who are total morons who believe a little too far into their own delusions."

Patroklos growled at the words. He charged at the man in a fury. The samurai just tilted to the side to evade the charge, finding no reason to put any effort in it. The man then clotheslined the knight, making him flip in the air before he landed hard on the ground yet again. Patroklos, being stubborn as he is, tried to get up, but the man merely stomped on his chest, making the teen cough up blood at the force.

"That's really all you got, kid? Sad. It really is." The man said. Patroklos defiantly glared at the man in hatred. This man, no, the bastard who tried to lecture him. Ridiculed him. Mocked him. Him! A Holy knight!

"JU- JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" The Holy knight roared as he tried to get the man's foot off of his chest. Sadly, it was to no avail. The man looked down, actually looking at the knight in the eye before he replied.

"Me? No one special. Just the man teaching REAL pain, brat. All the words you said about the townspeople either being Malfested or hiding them was a load of bull. You think you're special just because your family was ripped in to pieces by the Malfested. You were murdering people just because you call them evil, you don't even know if they deserve to die. If you're really out for making some bastards pay, then it's all gonna end up biting you in the ass." The man then cracked his neck for emphasis on his point. "And I think I should even out the Karma a little more."

"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" A familiar voice rang. Before the man could sense the presence, a foot nicked him in the face, sending him rolling away from Patroklos and into a nearby wall. Patroklos stared wide eyed at the sight, wondering who was it that saved him from possible death. A black and green silhouette then landed in front of him, revealing a boy two years younger than him dressed in tribal clothing. He saw the boy's dark skin, brown eyes filled with kindness, and black short spiky hair, memorizing his savior down to every detail. He was in a trance at the sight of his savior's ability to easily knock the samurai away, he didn't noticed him healing his wounds until he saw a green light fade.

"That'll do for now." His savior said, snapping him back to reality. "Your internal wounds are mostly shallow for the most part. Thank god that monster didn't put any force into some of them. I can tell most of them were bleeding nonstop."

Patroklos only stared, surprised to know that his savior can heal his wounds. As Patroklos struggled to get, his savior's hand stopped him.

"Don't move. I've only closed them. If you make any sudden movements, they'll start bleeding again." The boy warned with concern. Suddenly a platoon of Black knights appeared and looked at their fallen leader in horror. At sight of the other boy, they trained their weapons on him.

"YOU! What have you done to Sir Patroklos?!" The Commanding knight said, his black blade at the boy's neck. Before the boy could deny anything, Patroklos stepped in.

"Stop! He is not the enemy. He just saved from death at the hands of the samurai." Patroklos said as he weakly pointed at the recovering Samurai in the distance. The Knights looked at Patroklos' savior in gratitude.

"Is that so? Well then, thank you for saving Sir Patroklos." The Commander said. The boy could tell that by title Patroklos was given, he was the one in full command of the platoon.

"Yes indeed. We are in your gratitude. Graf Dumas would have our heads if he was killed." Another said. The Knights then gently picked up Patroklos and were about to carry him away until Patroklos called out.

"Wait! Just, who are you?" He asked his savior.

The boy looked Patroklos in the eye and gently answered with a smile, "Dominic. My name is Dominic Prayers. Stay safe Patroklos." Dominic's eyes then harden and his gentle smile was replaced with a displeased frown, "I'll take care of him."

Patroklos knew the boy was referring to the Samurai. Feeling worried of the boy's well being, he advised him of what he learn.

"Be careful. That man is faster than he looks. He is also strong enough to break a brick wall with his bare hands. Who know how skilled he is with his sword." Dominic nodded at Patroklos' warning before the Knights had then retreated. The moment the Knights were out of sight, Dominic heard the Samurai's voice not too far in the distance.

"Do you realize what you've done kiddo? You've let an arrogant excuse of a brat run off. You do know you're gonna be responsible when he murders another innocent civilian. Honestly, kids these days. One day, they're innocent and another they're psychotic murders thinking they're doing the world a favor and soon they let said murder go free. Honestly, it's just sad."

"Your words have value to me nor do you have the right to do what you did to Patroklos, _wanderer_." Dominic said, emphasizing the last word with disdain. The blonde took notice of the tone, blinking at the disdain in the word. Not one bit did Dominic believe the man's words after seeing what he did to Patroklos.

"Hold it right there, kid. You gave the murderer a sweet and gentle tone of voice and you're giving the bitter short end of the stick? What's up with that? How is that fair?" The blonde muttered.

"Fairness is something a man that teaches pain to one another does not deserve nor do they deserve kindness for teaching others pain in the manner as you." Dominic said emotionlessly, his tone match that of a cold blooded assassin. His face was also blank of any expression, matching the tone of voice.

"Hey, I was only teaching the kid a lesson about-." The blonde managed to say before he was interrupted.

"About what? What is just? What is wrong? What is misery? What is a hero? I'm afraid that you were teaching nothing of that to Patroklos. You only proved yourself to be a weak miserable excuse of man beating on someone with less combat experience. If I have anything to say about it, it was not just of you to do so." Dominic said, his tone calm yet cold as steel, frightening the man a bit. "You said that Patroklos was nothing more than a sad little brat crying out to his dead mother, am I right?"

The man raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, what about it? It's the truth. He's nothing more than a brat crying out to his dead mother."

"I'm afraid you are wrong on that. All Patroklos is a man blinded by the hate and pain in his life. The hate of the Malfested taking away his family and the pain he felt when he lost them. Pain you possibly could never understand." Dominic calmly replied. The blond samurai's eye twitched at that.

"Just what exactly are you getting at, brat? Are you saying he was right to murder innocent people?" The samurai asserted. The last thing he wanted was another brat like the one he was educating earlier. That would ruin his day for sure if another pathetic brat was around.

"No. I am not saying that." Dominic confessed, taking the man by surprise. "All I'm saying is that the sad child crying out to his parents... is you."

Even with the screams of terrors from the villagers resonated through out the town, the area where the two stand was devoid of all sound as the words echoed in the samurai's head. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs when those words came. His eyes then came into view to show they were now narrowed into glaring slits aimed at Dominic.

"Kindly repeat that again, _kid_?" The man spat at the last word. It didn't fazed Dominic one bit, which encouraged him to continue.

"All I am saying is the honest truth." Dominic started, as if not caring for the samurai or his opinion of him, which was the absolute truth. "You said you were teaching Patroklos true pain while all you're doing is taking your anger and frustration on him. That... is not just. It's just sad and pathetic. It shows that compare to you... Patroklos has more of a chance in redeeming himself of his actions than you with your anger issues. I suggest you find help help for that rage than take it out on others. You will gain much responses of hatred for that."

"Kid, I think you should watch your words or I'll have to come over there and teach you." The samurai growled as he glared at the brat who tried to lecture him. A brat! Lecture HIM of all people! Just who did the brat think HE is?

Dominic sighed at the man's threat. He was truly disappointed in his behavior and actions. It was time he told him his MOST honest opinion.

"I'm sorry, but I know what must be said. The most kind words have to be harsh in order for people like you to learn their lesson. All I see is a sad man that is crying out his deceased parents. Whoever your parents were, they must be deeply disappointed in your actions." Dominic claimed.

'Oh, he didn't!' The man growled in his thoughts. Oh yes he did, man. Said man stood silent as Dominic's words echoed in his mind, his anger increasing at those words. This is what he gets in return for teaching an arrogant murderer a lesson? He was just being a nice guy, teaching a brat a lesson until this kid came. He then tried to reason with him and look at what the he did. He gets this... this bullshit in return!

"Kid..." The man started. He decided it was time he taught this brat a lesson in manners. "Now you gone and pissed me off." He then drew his sword and pointed at Dominic, who was still unfazed. This served to anger him much more. One thing was for sure, he was about to use a lot of pain as the main method of education on this kid. "Now before I began the education, I'll introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and kid, you just placed yourself on a front row seat on the lesson of pain."

Dominic merely sighed at those words. This man obviously didn't take honest opinions well. Realizing this was unavoidable from the beginning, Dominic took on a battle stance and prepared his elbow blades to strike.

* * *

Soul Calibur V Progress award(s):

Unlocked a new Episode!

Player points: +80

Trophy(s) Earned:

-Purge of the Holy

Unlocked a new character(s)!:

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Dominic Prayers

* * *

Another chapter done! I'll improve to make the story interesting enough for you! This is not really my best, but enjoy it for the meanwhile.

If anyone is asking why Naruto is like that, it's because I ran across Swordslinger's Soul Calibur Naruto crossover which he uses to bash on Patroklos. You've got no idea how pissed off I was when the author focused more on Patroklos' bad traits when he also has good traits. A dark-like Naruto beating the shit outta Patroklos will get many Naruto fans and Patroklos haters in the area. So I decided to make MY Naruto similar to his. But he'll be more a Twilight Naruto, shows his bad side at times as much as his good side. I decided that in Dominic's side of the story, he'll be the antagonist kind of character. He is on the good side like Dominic, but to Dominic, his first impressions were... you get the point since you read the chapter.

Now, I'll give you a little explanation of Dominic. In this story, Dominic is a seventeen year old teen who despises anyone that would perform cruelty on others. He saw Naruto beating the crap outta Patroklos, which most of you most likely enjoyed, and claimed he was teaching him a lesson, which Dominic waved off as a lie. In Dominic's eyes, he sees Naruto as man who inflicts pain on others just to either amuse himself, make himself feel better about himself, or just to get his anger and frustrations off of him. So expect to see tension between the two later in the story. And Naruto won't hold a grudge against Dominic. He'll realize soon he made a bad impression on himself and will try to get along with him. Hehehe. Good luck with that one, Naruto. Anyway, Dominic will be like an aggressive version of Talim in this fanfic. he will be nice like Talim, but he'll show aggression at certain events in the story. If you don't like the idea or the OCs please leave and read something else. Dominic will be trying to get Patroklos to see what he's doing is the wrong way.

When I played Soul Calibur, I thought as Patroklos searched for his sister and mindless kill random people, I though it was the wrong way of doing it. In my eyes, Patroklos is a kid who needs to open his eyes to see how he's searching for his sister is the wrong way to do. Reckless serve some random guy who turned to be Raphael/Nightmare in disguise, kill random and possibly innocent people, swear 24/7 (Though I kinda love that part), and the other crap, I really wanted to punch the developers in the throat for the 3 or 2 hour long borefest of a story, That was until both Alpha Patroklos came (I loved his personality when I got there. He was more righteous and acts like a hero much more.) and when I heard that they focused on the gameplay and such rather than the story itself and rushed it. Idiots. Anyway, Dominic will be the one trying make Patroklos realize his mistakes, under the guise as the understanding comrade, though he does understand Partoklos and Pyrrha's pain. Dominic will relate himself to Patroklos since they both have similar backgrounds with noticeable differences.

P.S. Allah is a CaS I made on Soul Calibur V and the weapon I'm trying to detail was the Buer Ring Blade.

That's all I got for now. See ya later! Kingdom Hearts characters and cameos of veteran SC characters will start next chapter. That is all!


	3. Chapter 3

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: _**Soul Blade Kingdom: A Dreamer's Fate**_, like DK: Alternate side, Alternate story, starts in an alternate world of Dreamer's Kingdom. This story will be showing an alternate narration of Dominic's Quest. It will be having characters from various anime and games worlds appearing in it. You'll just have to review what character you want to see and I'll do my hardest to make it satisfying. I'll do all that I can manage to make this as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will do requests. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Calibur, Queen's Blade or the various works appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Soul Blade Kingdom: A Dreamer's Fate**

**Arc 1: The Soul Blade**

**Chapter 2**

**Newcomers and Returners pt.1**

* * *

**Saving Patroklos from near death, Dominic now faces the stranger revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki, a legendary warrior from a distant land in Japan. Dominic shows no fear towards the legend, openly defying him. As the two warriors fought, two wandering warriors arrive to stop their quarrel and escape with Naruto. Several days later, he runs into a veteran warrior carrying a large blade. He learns that the warrior has want he needs and asks of him to join him. But, can he be trusted?**

* * *

"This is troubling news." An elderly man in a blue wizard uniform said as he stared out the window. Behind him and standing right in front of his desk stood five people.

The first was a eighteen year old teenager with snow white neck-length hair, dark skin, and heterochromial eyes, one a golden-yellow, another a dark violet. He wore a sky-blue shirt under a black sleeveless over-shirt, a white overcoat with black lines on the sleeves and ends, dark blue pants with a black stripe running down the sides, and black boots with white soles and blue linings. He stood about 5'5 feet tall.

The second was a man in his early twenties. He had dark short spiky hair, stubble chin hair, caramel tone skin, and brown eyes. He wore an unzipped green trenchcoat, revealing a black shirt underneath, dark grey uniform slacks with belt pouches, and black steel toe boots boots. He was standing about 6'2 feet tall.

The third was a fifteen year boy old with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and silver outfit with baggy pants accompanied with several belts and zippers, red pockets, a navy blue and red undershirt, large black and yellow shoes, black fingerless gloves, a black short sleeve overcoat with small silver pauldrons on the shoulders, and a silver crown necklace around his neck. He stood at about 5'6 feet tall.

The fourth was a sixteen year old boy with short silver hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a white sleeveless coat with yellow and violet linings, a black vest underneath, indigo colored jeans, a white wristband on his left arm, and white, gray and yellow sneakers. He was by far the second tallest of the group, standing at 6'0.

The fifth one was a fifteen year old girl with mid-back length red hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing pink strapless mini-dress with three zippers, but considering where two of the led, I doubt they were there for practical use, covering her chest area was white halter top and a black hood hanged behind her back. With three bracers on her left wrist, a black belt with two straps and a pink ribbon decorated pouch and violet sneakers. She stood at least at 5'4 feet tall.

All five stood as the elder man slowly turned to them. He sighed, noting that the news he had wasn't pleasing.

"I'm afraid that the short peace has been interrupted. I've received word that there were black coats spotted on a world nearby." He said.

"The organization..." The silver haired hissed.

The elderly wizard nodded as he continued. "Yes, Riku. It appears they have landed on a world in eternal conflict between the two spirit swords, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge."

"Soul Calibur? Soul Edge? Yen Sid, what are those?" The brown haired questioned. Yen Sid sighed, seeing he might as well explain. Before he could, the black haired man spoke up.

"I'll explain for you, since this is our world we're talking about." He started." Soul Calibur and Soul Edge as I said before as two spirits swords. Soul Calibur represents all the good and Holiness in the world and chooses a wielder perfect for it. Soul Edge is a sword that represents all the hatred and Darkness it has been stained in the several centuries and chooses anyone to wield, corrupting even the purest heart with insanity and Darkness."

The teens blinked at the information. A sword that corrupt the purest hearts within seconds? Another one that can choose the purest person to wield it? They were strangely starting to sound like Keyblades, though Soul Edge would be a kind Xehanort wouldn't mind wielding. Speaking of the old goat...

"Is it possible that Xehanort wants these swords to create the X-blade?" The red head asked. The other blinked, finding it possible that Xehanort could use the swords as a back-up plan.

"Yes it is, Kairi. Both of those swords wield immense power. Enough to create a X-blade without either the 13 Darkness and 7 Lights. We can only imagine the horror if he does obtain all 20 pieces of the X-blade assembled when he uses those swords to create it." Yen Sid grimaced at the thought of such a situation. All the worlds as they knew it would be over if it did happen. The room was filled with silence as the possibility of what would happen entered their heads. Looks of fear and grimace surfaced to their faces at the thought. Fortunately, a certain someone decided to break the ice.

"NO! We won't let it end like that!" It was none other than Sora. "Xehanort won't get his hands on the swords as long as we're on the job!"

"...He's right." Riku agreed. "It never was in our book to let something like that happen. If it is possible, we'll make sure Xehanort doesn't get his way. Not after all he's done."

"Yeah. You've got to be an idiot to let him have his way, but we're never idiots to let that happen." The white haired teen said, pumping a fist.

"Right! We can do this! Xehanort doesn't stand a chance with all us on the job!" Kairi cheered. Yen Sid watched the teens cheer and start up a conversation of a plan to stop Xehanort, confidence and joyfulness in their tones about their adventure. He smiled, knowing that they will put all their effort in the mission to stop Xehanort.

'The worlds are truly in capable hands. If only they could see them now.' He thought. He then cleared his throat, earning their attention, before he told them their mission. Like it wasn't obvious before.

"Your mission to go to the Conflict of Edges and stop Xehanort from obtaining both swords. A man by the name of Siegfried will assist you." Yen Sid started. Before any could ask, he continued. "Siegfried is the previous wielder of Soul Calibur, meaning he has the blade itself. You are to go and protect it from Xehanort or anyone will to take it for their own gains. As you know, the fate of the worlds rest on your hands. Kai, Tai, lead them to your world and to Siegfried."

"I won't let you down. My brother Kai would probably mess up a little and get us lost though." Tai said. The white haired boy, Kai, twitched at that.

"You know, you didn't have to say it like that." Kai muttered. Everyone just laughed in reply, much to Kai's dismay.

'This is gonna be a LONG mission.' He thought.

* * *

At the fight,

"Honestly, it's like you're a child. I tell you my honest opinion and now you're having a temper tantrum." Dominic sighed. Naruto grit his teeth at Dominic's words, finding them annoying as they were earlier. This kid definitely need some _proper_ education. "I swear you can't take constructive criticism well."

"Kid, you really need to stop that. It's not gonna help you stop me." Naruto said. He honestly didn't care. The kid mocked him and his parents and now he had to paid the price. Now, he didn't care about the kid's well being. Perhaps he should cut off an arm or a leg to teach this kid some manners.

"And if I don't? What will you do? Cut off my head? My arm? My leg? Slit my throat? I honestly can already tell you plan to make sure I suffer for your amusement." Dominic spat in disdain.

"So you think I'm some of sort of sadist? Well, you're partially right about that." Naruto admitted. Dominic's face was still frozen in the blank expression, but a closer at this eyes tell that he was disgusted at the confession. This man definitely needed to be rid of. But only when he's gone too far. Dominic will let him breathe another piece of air. For now.

"Very well then. I will make sure your defeat is a quick as possible to save you the humiliation." Dominic said as he tightly gripped his blades.

Naruto blinked as his choice of words for a second. He then let out a hearty laugh at them, finding them amusing.

'The kid? Defeat ME? Oh kami, I might as well let some pain off of him for the joke.' Naruto thought as he slowed his laugh. Wiping away a tear of amusement, he faced Dominic and said, "Kid, I enjoyed the joke but let's get real here. You're just a kid for Pete's sake. I mean-."

_**BLAM!**_

Once again, the samurai was sent flying towards a wall from an unexpected attack. Naruto groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall, pain jolting around in his back. It may be the fact his head slammed against the wall hard, but his sight was blurred and he could of sworn Dominic was giving him a smug shit-eating smirk. As his vision started to clear, he saw it was only a figment of his own imagination. Dominic's face was as blank as a rock. Or was it? He'll have to interrogate the brat when he wins.

"Still think I'm just a kid?" Dominic asked in the same bored tone. Naruto's eye twitched at the tone of voice. It was obvious Dominic was easily getting bored with him.

'Okay, this kid REALLY doesn't see me as a threat. Hell, he probably doesn't see me as an OPPONENT at that! Just a punching bag! Time to give him a little change of thought.'

"Cocky, aren't we? You're starting to be like that little crybaby from earlier. Both of you are cocky, you're brats that seem to understand each other, and you're both annoying. I think I may have to change that." Naruto snarled. Again, Dominic was unfazed. Dominic was as hard and cool as a wall.

"Was that suppose to intimidate me? If so, I must admit..." He paused for effect, earning satisfying results."...It was just dull and meaningless. If that's the best you can do, you better hope your fighting is better than your taunts." Dominic bluntly replied.

"...It is." Naruto replied. Before Dominic could say anything, Naruto disappeared in a blur of orange, nearly leaving him surprise though he didn't show on his face. Dominic's ears picked up on the shifting winds, as if hearing it talk. On instinct, Dominic spun on his head and angled his left elbow blade in a defensive position. Seconds later, a sword was caught by the elbow blade, stopping any advances towards Dominic. Naruto was wide eyed as he saw his sword was easily blocked by Dominic's simple defenses. He caught the same bored expression on Dominic's face, finding its presence to be infuriating.

He vanished in another blur of orange, unaware of Dominic's ears picking up on the wind around his movements. Dominic then lazily leaned back, letting the sword hit the ground, surprising Naruto once again. Dominic let a smirk grace his face. A grateful one at that, much to Naruto's confusion.

All the times he trained whenever he finished his chores, he would sit outside and meditate for hours, feeling the wind and its gentle voice reach his ears. This in turn gave him the ability to hear the wind around his enemy's movements. No matter how fast they can possibly be, the wind will inform him of their movements before the attack hit him. In a way, Dominic can hear his opponent's next movement before it comes.

"What the-? Okay kid, explain what the hell is going on." Naruto demanded as he sheathed his sword for another strike. Dominic merely dropped his smile, reverting his face into the blank expression he had on earlier.

"I believe that is an answer that you will never know, NA-RU-TO." Dominic replied, playing with the letters in his name. Naruto growled at that action.

"Suit yourself, brat." Naruto said before he charged at the teen again. Dominic sighed and merely ducked under the slash and merely punched the blond in the groin. Naruto winced at the pain and rolled on the ground, his face turning white from the pain. The fact that his cup dented under the punch didn't help at all. Dominic just sighed and crouched to Naruto's level.

"You know, you really suck at fighting me when you're pissed. I'm not even getting serious. Now THAT is just sad and pathetic." Dominic commented dryly. Naruto snarled at the unfazable Dominic, his anger rising from those words.

'So I suck at fighting when I'm pissed?! Oh that little brat is gonna get it!' Naruto thought.

"**Highly doubt that's possibly at your state, kit.**" Kurama, the one and only Nine tailed fox, commented as he focused on Dominic, trying to find out his secret. "**Seems the brat can use an ability of nature and use it against you.**"

'Nature? SO the brat can go Sage mode with no chakra?!' Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Dominic, sensing no amount of chakra in his body. 'Well, that's flipping great! What else can the kid do?! Shoot laser beams out of his eyes?!'

"**You best hope not. I don't there's any jutsu we know that can defend against laser beams.**" Kurama said.

'Hey, I can think of a few that can probably do the job!' Naruto argued.

"**Then name at least five.**" Kurama challenged.

'Well, there's...wait no. But there's... No, not that either. Well, there is...' Naruto struggled as he thought of a few jutsus, though it was all in vain. Luckily, Dominic intervened.

"Okay, just how long are you going to stay on the ground? Are you comfortable there or something?" Dominic said, feeling the urge to leave the man in pain alone. The man in question then stopped his conversation with the Demon fox and started to rise to his feet, despite of all the pain throbbing in his testicular section.

"Well then, kid..." Naruto started, his anger depleted a good amount and gasping at the amount of pain between his legs. His legs shook by the amount of pain, almost looking like they were going to fail him at anytime. Dominic just watched him slowly getting up to his feet, holding down the amount of laughter he wanted to release. "I might as well get serious. It's the least I can do with all of the bullshit you placed on me."

Before Dominic could asked what he meant, Naruto was gone, much to his now visible surprise. He didn't hear the wind around him move! Speaking of the wind, Dominic ducked in time to dodge a sword slash, grazing only a small bit of the top part of his hair. Dominic watched the area for any sign of Naruto. The blond samurai seemed to move to disappear in a brief blur of orange a few moments ago. Dominic then felt a sharp pain hit his left arm. He looked down to see a large cut on his arm, almost cutting deeply enough to disable his ability to wield a weapon. Dominic winced and cursed at the pain, noting himself to heal it when he had the time. Naruto then appeared before him and side-stepped Dominic before he could attack. Dominic then cried out in pain as a quick slash had forced his back down along the rest of his body due to the momentum behind the strike. As Dominic manged to get on one knee, Naruto just used the dull side of his blade to smack him in the face like he was bitch-slapping him.

As Dominic's wounded back hit the floor, he winced at the pain inflicted upon him. The man he was sure he was defeating had made a turnabout. He was now the one getting his ass handed to him. Dominic attempted to get to his feet, only for Naruto's foot to slam on his chest, nearly cracking the ribcage. Dominic cried out in pain at the force behind the stomp, feeling the air in his lungs disappear. His eyes looked up to see Naruto with a cocky grin on his face.

"Was that about me being the one crying out to my dead mother? You know, you sure know how to get yourself in trouble." Naruto said. Dominic knew he was going to go on with his lesson so he took this as a chance and healed his arm while Naruto talked. His back will have to wait. "You know, brats like you just know how to piss me off. So you don't agree with the other brat's method of revenge? So, what do you suggest?"

"I thought that he should of just go to someone who can help him find his sister. He didn't have to kill the Malfested just because they killed his mother. That feel satisfying to anyone who's weak-minded and easily tempted by such thoughts. My father said that revenge was only for the weak-willed." Dominic confessed.

Naruto stared at the brat, finding his words true yet pointless. There were many times he took revenge on the ones who harmed his friends. There was especially one he want revenge on the most. Before he could pull it off, the duck-haired bastard flew the coup before he take it. Naruto swear to them that he will find him and make him pay with his life. He had promised to save him, but he sunk to far into darkness where he was beyond salvation for all he knew. A smirk then filled his face, making Dominic think he was seeing his point of view.

Think again.

**Swish!**

Dominic hollered in pain as he felt a swift slash cut his right shoulder. Dominic's right arm began to feel a bit numb, showing that Naruto hit some nerves in that slash, making his almost useless. Naruto's face then went blank as he started speaking again.

"How many people have Patroklos killed because he called them Malfested. How many lives were ripped apart because of him? You never thought about the reality because you're just like him. A brat playing hero without knowing the meaning of the word. Honestly, I find it pathetic of you two to do so. I should just cut your head off and present to him, just to see how he would react to it. I might as well find his sister and see how she reacts. I know it's gonna be hilarious." A sickening grin then came to his face at the thought.

Dominic growled in disgust at Naruto. He took advantage of his small bit of hope for him and presented him with this! Dominic cursed under his breath at the pain in his shoulder, vowing to rid the world of Naruto if he continues this actions. He had just finished healing his arm, putting it into full usage once again.

Without hesitation, Dominic grabbed a elbow blade and swiftly cut the blond's leg on his chest with the attached blade while he wasn't paying attention, cutting to the point where his leg was almost useless. The blonde howled in pain and rolled over, grasping his bleeding left leg. Dominic then quickly healed his shoulder, closing the wound, and charged at the down blonde. Before he could strike the blond, a blade stopped him. The blade was one that could be described as one created by the Angels. It had a gold tone to the blade, a blade sharped to perfection, pure silver feathers at the guard, and adorned with a white silk-like fabric. If Dominic didn't knew any better, he'd conclude the sword in front in was Soul Calibur.

"I'd stop if I were you." A young male voice said. Dominic turned his attention from the sword to its owner. The wielder stands at about 6'3 feet tall. Brown hair reached his shoulders with his eyes just as brown. He wears a black overjacket with an unclosed zipper, revealing an equally black shirt bellow. The jacket has dragon-like patterns inscribed in gold trim and had a golden dragon's wing on the back. The pants and the shoes are pretty conventional compared to the jacket. The pants follow the form of the jacket and had a golden line trim stamped on the sides. He looked at Dominic with a look that seemed to be a mix of impressed and disappointment. Dominic started wondering if he did something to earned the look.

He then heard footsteps behind the man. Dominic looked to see a young woman in her early twenties with curly blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, and purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, two long red gloves, several different sashes around her waist, white patterned tights on her legs, and red pointed boots with gold high-heels carefully help Naruto to his feet. Dominic narrowed his eyes at the man being helped to his feet.

"Don't worry about him. We'll personally take care of him and his attitude." The man assured. Dominic was far from assured.

"Why should I believe you?" Dominic hissed, his anger slowly overcoming him. Shin merely gave Dominic a calm expression before he replied to the dark skinned teen.

"Because Naruto is our traveling companion and he wouldn't attack anyone just for amusement. They'd have to do something to upset him to make him switch personalities." He replied, his tone of voice serene as his expression. Dominic's face soften at the information.

'He has multiple personalities?' Dominic thought. 'So, the Naruto I was fighting... was just one of those personalities?'

"Shin, we should go. Naruto's kind of out of it." The blonde woman said as she directed to the mumbling Naruto. Shin nodded at those words and said, "Very well. Let's take him back to Schwarzwind, Terra. Siegfried would have our heads if Naruto went berserk again."

'Siegfried? As in the Slayer of Nightmare?! Who are these people?' Dominic frantically thought. Before he could even ask the group of three could leave, Dominic cried out, "Wait! Um, I have a, um, question. D-do you know where S-Soul Calibur is?"

The duo blinked and looked at the child with disbelief. This child was looking for the sacred sword? And alone at that? Shin regain most of his composure as he kindly asked Dominic, "Why exactly are you looking for Soul Calibur?"

"...Because I was sent by my village to retrieve to not only rid of the Malfested harassing my village, but to also destroy the possibly revived Soul Edge." Dominic meekly answered out of honesty.

A good look at the poor teen was all it need to tell he was serious. He was really looking for THE Soul Calibur to take care of a little Malfested problem in his village and to destroy Soul Edge. Terra was gaping at the teen in horror at the fact he'll have to face enemies serving Soul Edge. Shin was blinking in surprise at the teen's journey ahead.

'At that age?' They thought as they looked at the frail looking teen. He barely managed to survive a fight with Naruto, what chance did he have against the Malfested serving Soul Edge? All they knew is that he had a higher chance to get himself killed if he keeps going.

"Kid, I think you should just go home. This isn't really something you can handle." Shin advised. Dominic's eyebrow twitched at that. He hated being referred to as a kid. He was seventeen for the love of God! He wasn't tweleve!

"Sadly, that's advice I must ignore. My sisters Kairi and Megumi went missing after a Malfestated attack. The Chief guessed that they went to find Soul Edge to destroy it." Dominic replied, shocking the duo more.

'They're after Soul Edge? So basically, the kid is looking for Soul Edge just to run into his sisters.' Shin thought.

"But the risk is too great! You're just too young!" Terra exclaimed, feeling worried for the teen. Dominic just sighed and replied back, "I'm sorry ma'am. But I am a Prayers and my parents said that Prayers never quit!"

Once more, the duo was taken by surprise. Not by Dominic's determination, but his last name.

"You're a Prayers?" Shin asked, hoping his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" Dominic asked, blinking at the question. Why would someone ask him of his last name? Did it have some value to them? Shin and Terra were silent as they looked at each other and stared at Dominic. Shin then decided to break the ice at that point. Clearing his throat, he began.

"If that's the case, we have our leader request your presence. Our leader Siegfried did know your parents."

"He does?!" Dominic exclaimed. The Slayer of Nightmare? Know his parents?! Preposterous! Dominic just gaped at the news. His parents knew Siegfried? Did they travel together? Fought battles together? Too many questions were popping up in Dominic's head for him to calm down. On the bright side, one was about to answered.

"Yes, your parents did travel with him to destroy Soul Edge." Thanks for the info, Shin. "We also traveled with them once to Greece when Terra's blade was destroyed. We then found out your mother was a friend of the Holy Warrior, Sophitia. We were honestly surprised at that since we saw your mother's... interesting personality."

Well, that's pretty legit. Counting that fact his mother did tell him the same thing about being friends with a Holy Warrior. Said Holy Warrior even got to hold him once when he was a baby! How much he felt like a kid praised by Gods when he learn that. Anyways, Dominic stared at the two, stars in his eyes as several questions about the Holy Warrior popped. Too bad there were going to be delayed for a few days.

"Putting that aside, we'll see each other soon when we mention you to our leader. That'll mean one more candidate. Till we meet again." Shin said before he took out a violet orb and threw it to the ground. Dark smoke then covered the area with Dominic coughing as he failed to notice the duo getting away with Naruto. When the smoke cleared, they were all gone. He then took a moment to look at the city, watching soldiers arrive to carry injured fellow soldiers, rebels and civilians to the nearest doctor in the vicinity.

"Great, another thing to look for." Dominic sighed as he put away his elbow blades."Oh well, I'm a Prayers and Prayers never back down. I'm definitely not backing down since that psycho Naruto is on the loose. I wonder, just how well do they know my mother? And, I wonder where this Sophitia is. I really wanted to meet her ever since I was told she held me when I was little."

Little did he know that his questions were to be answered days from now. Dominic then started off, beginning his search for Patroklos.

* * *

At the other side of town,

"The wind... It tells me... there is another who can hear its voice." A young woman muttered. Sitting in a meditating position on the edge of a fountain, her brown eyes open, showing sorrow. "He is using the wind to fight a man... out of hatred." She wore a white top that revealing her slender figure, a green vest with gold lines, white harem pants, brown sandals, gold feathered earrings with red rubies, a golden medallion depicting a crescent moon and the sun , a flowing red sash around her waist, brown elbow length fingerless gloves, white detached sleeves, and a white large crown-shaped hat on her head. One thing that most men noticed was her bust line. Not to big, not to small. Just perfect. Perfect enough to gain her attention from almost every male out there.

Her brown eye were then shadowed by her dark green bangs. The child was using the wind to fight a man out of hatred. She disapproved of such an act. It only brought sadness and disappoint to her.

Lately, the winds in the west were becoming more wicked as she grew. Much more wicked as they were when she was a child. Out of all of the winds she felt, the one she felt around Dominic was pure yet it also was dark and wicked. It was different from the last time she saw the young boy. It was slowly becoming wicked as the teen grew older.

_**Flashback : One month ago...**_

It had been three days since Dominic left his village. At that time, she wandered into the town, hoping for some food and a night's rest. The town was small and seemed to be under construction as she saw the amount of people building houses and stores. Could it be that she wandered into town at the wrong time?

"Well, hello there." An elderly voice said, snapping her attention from the workers to the speaker. Dressed in tribal clothes and such, she assumed was the Village Chief. "It's rare to see travelers such as yourself come and go around this small wasteland."

"Is that so? Could you kindly tell me just what happened here?" She asked. Before the Chief could answer, someone else did.

"The Malfested bastards. Who else?" A cold young voice said. Walking to the Chief's side was a teen no older than eighteen. He had unruly black hair, caramel tone skin, and stern silver eyes that stared death in the eye with no sort of fear. The teen was attired in a white muscle shirt that showed the slim yet slightly built muscle in his arms, an assortment of belts and buckles around his waist, loose black trousers, steel toed boots, and wrist length black gloves. On his back was a long combat staff with gold ends.

She could feel the wind around him. Dark, brooding, cold, and merciless. A slight shiver went down her back as she felt the wind. She knew one thing for sure; this teen could be easily mistaken for a ruthless murder with a wind like that.

"Xiros, where were you? You missed Dominic's departure." The Chief told the teen. Xiros blinked at the elder's words before he asked.

"Departure? What departure?" As he asked this question, Talim noticed the wind around him changed. It was now... light, warm, comforting, and protective. She was surprised to know someone like Xiros could have a wind like that.

"Oh, Dominic was assigned to find Soul Calibur to save our village, of course. I assumed you heard." She casually replied. Xiros eyes then widen as he heard.

"I-I did, but I thought it was a prank!" He exclaimed, feeling like an idiot. The Chief merely stated, "This is not a joke. Why would I joke about a subject about the spirit sword? What kind of woman do you take me for?"

Talim merely sweatdropped as she watched this event. 'Perhaps, I had the wrong impression of this boy.'

**Ten minutes later...**

"Chief! I request that you send after Dominic-sama! Who knows what kind of dangers he could be facing!" Xiros pleaded as he bowed. The Chief sighed in annoyance as Xiros' persistence. The boy knew how to get on her nerves without trying.

"Xiros, we will get to that soon. First, I just need a quick word with Talim over here." The Chief replied.

"But with all respect Chief, Dominic's life could be in danger right at this moment! I can't wait another second until I have permission to accompany him!" Xiros pleaded once more. This boy was honestly starting to annoy her more and more when it came to Dominic.

"Xiros, let me speak with her first."

"But Chief! I-!"

"SILENCE OR ELSE I'LL HAVE JAKE ACCOMPANY YOU TO FIND DOMINIC!" Those words pulled the trigger on Xiros. He despised Jake. Not because the teen was lecherous, he was also too laid back for his own good. It astounded him to know that he managed to fight the Malfested with no difficulty with a personality like that. With Xiros silenced, She then turned her attention to the awaiting Wind Priestess.

As her attention was directed to Talim, she took a moment to inspect the woman's soul. In her view, she saw a pure young child, willing to saving as many lives as she possibly can. A trait that reminded her of Dominic and his parents.

'They're just alike. That kindness is one thing they all shared.' The Chief thought to herself. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I take it you're not here to travel, are you?" The elder started. Talim shook her head in reply.

"No. I was sent by my village to find the source of the the dark winds I have been feeling. I fear it may be-."

"Soul Edge." The Elder spat in hatred. Talim jumped at the interruption and the hate filled tone of the Elder. It was obvious the Elder had an unpleasant run in with the cursed sword. But what happened when the Elder encountered the sword and when? "I'm aware of the sword. The same sword that took away my daughter. She was so young. She just had a family and send only a short amount with them. Until it took her away from me seventeen years ago."

Talim felt incredibly sorry for the Elder. She lost her only daughter the moment she earned grandchildren. That is something that should NEVER happen to a parent. The Elder then noticed Talim's sorrowful expression of her little personal background.

"It is alright. Dominic and his sisters provided me to feel like a grandmother again. I could only wish I knew what happened to my REAL grandchildren." The Elder motioned.

'Probably Malfested no thanks to Nightmare.' Xiros thought bitterly.

"Anyways, why are you being sent to find the cursed sword? You did hear it was the Devil incarnate or did you bump your head on your travel and forget?" The Chief deadpanned as she made a notion of a bump on her head.

"N-no. I'm not seeking the sword to wield it. I'm seeking for its destruction." Talim confessed. The Village Elder's eyes widened at the confession. Xiros just stared in disbelief that Talim was going off to destroy the sword. And on her own, no less!

"Woman, you've got to be REALLY gutsy to do something like that on your own." Xiros thought out loud. That earned him a smack from the Elder, who glared fiercely at him. The glare then dropped a moment later as she turned her attention back to Talim.

"I apologize for Xiros' crude choice of words. He tends to do that to many warriors." The Elder said. "I swear that's going to get the poor lad killed before he has a chance to see it coming."

Xiros glared at the back of the Village leader, feeling offended by those words. Talim merely giggled at her words, earning an unnoticed glare from Xiros.

"I know a few people like that." Talim said as she was reminded of a certain Chinese swordsman and a werewolf. "I just find it encouraging that people have that sort of confidence in themselves."

She thought it was obvious that Xiros had a lot of confidence in himself if he used those kind of words.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll let you enjoy it for a bit. You're welcome to stay for the night if you wish." The Elder stated. Talim was about to thank before the Elder cut in. "BUT! On one condition."

Talim blinked at those words, wondering just what the condition was. Was it something of importance? Something related to this Dominic? Or the Sword Soul Calibur? Soul Calibur may be a pure sword, but it was just as wicked at Soul Edge to some extent.

"W-What is it, miss?" Talim stuttered slightly. The Elder cracked a grin on her face that read of mischief. Talim just gulped at the sight of the grin, hoping the condition was a merciful one.

_**End Flashback...**_

Fortunately for her, she was assigned to find Dominic and check in on his progress. Something she agreed to. Xiros never got deployed out to go after Dominic, much to his dismay. Talim could only feel sorry for the poor guy. She could tell that Dominic was his friend. When Talim slept in the village that night, she quickly went off to find Dominic and see where the winds will take him. With a week, she managed to catch up with him. Just when he was fighting a group of bandits.

At first sight of him, he appeared to be frail and timid, like a small rabbit. Oh, how she loved rabbits. She would try to catch one in her arms and snuggle it high heaven. Anyway, back on subject. When she felt the wind around him, it was pure and filled with righteousness, like he was a hero from a fairy tale. Dominic managed to unknowingly slipped away from her when the bandits were defeated, leaving her clueless of his current location.

"Doesn't he realize... his hatred will only lead him to his downfall?" She murmured, concerned of Dominic's well-being. Dominic reminded Talim much of herself, only with much aggression in his personality. All Talim could go at the moment was hope that Dominic will see his aggression will get him killed. She was more disappointed in Naruto's actions towards the boy despite of it being a personality change. She was glad that Shin and Terra came by to save Dominic. Right now, all Talim could do, was watch until she was needed.

* * *

Back with Dominic,

The fires had started dying and peace was starting to return to the town. Dominic didn't saw hide nor tail of Patroklos. And the fact that the area was bustling with people didn't help at all. Politely moving pass people, his eyes wandered the area for any sign of Patroklos. If only he had an easier way of finding him.

Damn that whoreson! He humiliated me! And called me a worthless brat! I'll make that bastard pay! I swear it on my honor as a Holy Warrior!" A familiar voice rang. Yep, that was definitely him. Following the voice, Dominic walked inside a tent to see Patroklos with his sides bandaged up and his face red as a tomato as it filled up with rage.

"Please sir Patroklos, calm down. You'll open up any wounds on you!" A doctor pleaded.

"I don't care! I will make that fool pay for humiliating me! I will make him pay dearly for it!" Patroklos declared as reached for his short sword, only for him to wince in pain.

"I warned you. Ooh, now you gone and open up a wound." The doctor said as he gently guided the blonde warrior to his bed. Dominic just chuckled at the scene, gaining their attention. At the sight of Dominic and his slightly battered up form, Patroklos jumped.

"D-Dominic! You're okay!" Patroklos cheered at the sight of his new comrade.

"Why wouldn't I be? Naruto only managed to give me a little trouble before a couple guys came and snatched him out of our hairs." Dominic said. He was honestly glad Naruto was gone. The guy turned out to be a bully you'd see at the playground. A full grown bully with personality issues. Oh well, no one was perfect.

"What? Who were these two individuals?" Patroklos asked as he laid against the bed. He was surprised to know that there were people strong enough to handle that monster known as Naruto. He seeked to look for them and ask them to join his ranks. They would make excellent allies.

"All I know is that their names were Terra and Shin. They said that Naruto was having a personality switch when he attacked you. Something about someone upsetting him to switch." Dominic explained. Patroklos stared at the teen for a bit.

"A personality switch? So he's... bipolar?"

"Yes."

"And someone upset him..." He continued.

"Yes."

"Which led him into attacking me." He finished.

"That's pretty much it." Dominic shrugged. "Weird, I know." Patroklos had other thoughts.

"BULLSHIT! YOU MEAN I WAS JUST A PUNCHING BAG FOR HIS FRUSTRATIONS?! THAT'S EVEN MORE HUMILIATING! HE WILL PAY! BIPOLAR OR NOT!" Patroklos raged. Dominic just sighed at his enthusiasm while he watched the doctor try to restrain him.

'Glad to see he's good up to go. Though he should at least lay down and relax before getting revenge on Naruto.' Dominic thought. Dominic's face then went blank for a second before he chuckled, finding the idea of Naruto getting the crap beaten out of him by an angry Patroklos far too amusing to hold in. That didn't last long when someone walked in the tent.

"I see you're lively as ever Patroklos." A new voice cut in. It apparent cut the atmosphere of the tent, making cold as steel. Everyone turned to see a blond masked man clad in a large set of armor standing at the entryway of the tent. Patroklos then got on one knee as he bowed to the man.

"Lord Dumas! I-I didn't expect you to be here." Patroklos said. The only times he would see the man before him is either at the base or when he was called to a meeting.

"Patroklos, you should know that I am merely here to see the progress of your mission. I am at the most satisfied." He stated.

"Truly? I failed to stop the samurai that interrupted me in the mission and I-."

"It does not concern me of this samurai. As long as he doesn't intervene in our future efforts of destroying the Malfested, all is forgiven. For now." Dumas coldly replied.

"I thank you, my lord." Patroklos said. Dumas merely ignored it and walked away from the tent, leaving the atmosphere to return. Dominic looked out the tent to see Dumas vanish into the crowd.

"Who was that? Your boss?" Dominic asked Patroklos, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. That would be Graf Dumas, the one in charge of the purge of the vile Malfested." Patroklos said, adding a hate-filled tone to the last words. Dominic turned in the direction of Graf Dumas, only to see him gone. Dominic's face began to fill with uncertainty of him.

'That man... he had a vile and evil wind around him. It spoke of damnation and destruction. It... It was not even human. Just what are you, Graf Dumas?' Dominic thought as suspicion filled his heart.

"Dominic. Dominic!" Patroklos' voice broke Dominic out of his thoughts and back into reality. He turned to his attention to Patroklos, who was standing beside him.

"W-what is it?" Dominic asked.

"Finally! You've been out of it for a while. I was just telling that you should just head on home. The Malfested will likely strike again and I don't want to get you in the crossfire again." Patroklos said.

"Oh... all right." Dominic meekly answered. Running out of tent, he waved goodbye to his new friend and went off to find a place to sleep for the night. His search was bound to be a long one.

* * *

Elsewhere,

"A child?" a strong male voice asked cautiously to his allies.

"Yes, Captain." A second male voice replied, this one with a gruff tone of voice. "Naruto was taken down by a child according to what the townsfolk from the town said. Unfortunately, they knew nothing of him, not even his name. However, the guards purging the Malfested described him as a righteous and caring young one."

"We should try to meet and greet this newcomer. If he managed to wear down Naruto even by a little, he may be a far worthier wielder."

"I'm rooting for the kid on this one. He seemed like one that knows how to have a good party." A third male voice said, this one with a joking tone of voice.

"Still the sword's new form seems to fit Patroklos more. Are you even sure that is even the real Soul Calibur? Could its loss of power had cause it to also lose its own judgment?" The second male said, skeptical of the Holy Sword's judgement.

"That's why we shall arrange a meeting." The first man said as a strong, warm and bright energy filled the room, "You shall meet Patroklos and lure him here. I shall meet this young warrior myself. We may not know why Soul Calibur changed forms or why it doesn't want me as its master anymore, but we shall try to find the right one."

"Yes, Captain. But, with all due respect, I'd rather place my bets on Naruto out of the three." The second male said.

"Maybe this will change you mind." Shin said as he walked into the room.

"Ah, Shin. How goes your retrieval of Naruto?" The first male asked.

"It went well. Terra currently giving him a lecture on control." Shin replied.

"Poor sucker. I knew him well." The third one joked.

"Anyway, what about this child will change our minds?" The second asked with skepticism in his voice.

"The fact that his name is Dominic Prayers." Shin replied, taking by surprise. "That was my face when he told me his name."

"A Prayers, huh? Hope he's at least like his mother. She knew how to throw a party!" The third male said.

"I think I'd prefer him to be like his father." The first commented. 'May no one suffer the amount of agony that woman can throw on you.' He thought as he shuddered at the memories of traveling with Dominic's mother. They were far from pleasant. 'Never again, will I ever question her habits...'

* * *

**Several days...**

"I jinxed myself, didn't I?" Dominic said as he walked through town. Days earlier, he felt a pure aura radiating around the town. His better judgement labeled it to be the aura of Soul Calibur. Strangely, the aura seemed familiar. Waving it off, he started to search the town. On his search, he encountered people he unknowingly saved when the Malfested attack. Possibly families of the soldiers. Receiving gifts of appreciation, he ran off to continue to search for that past four days.

"I searched and searched, but nothing. Nothing that gave off the aura I felt." Dominic whined as he took a seat on a fountain. He was currently in the center of the Imperial City. The center was strangely unpopulated, despite of the few townsfolk walking past. Regardless, it was mostly Dominic here alone.

"I really need to stop jinxing myself so much." He said referring to days earlier. He recently got his ripped and battered clothes repaired by one of the townswomen. He bowed in appreciation for her and went search for the Holy Sword, trying to make sure his clothes didn't get ripped this time. One of the many things he will curse Naruto for. Then his stomach came in.

**GROOOOOOOWRRRRR...**

"Hungry..." Dominic murmured as he slumped on his side. He unfortunately forgot to eat breakfast before searching a few times. This unfortunately was one of them.. Moreover, at 8 in the morning no less. He then began to think of food, the amount he could of had a breakfast, he was willing to eat just about anything at the moment. The birds flying about, the squirrels running about the area, the ducks swimming in the fountain, even the giant bear walking up to him with a log on its back. ...Wait what? Hold up right there...

Dominic then blinked for a second, his sight returning to normal. Apparently, his hunger was affecting his sight. The bear happened to be a man with a stubble beard, long swept back hair minus the few bangs hanging from his side, a scar over his right eye, and blue eyes. He wore a magnificent gray armor with steel bird wings adorning the greaves, a gold bird shaped emblem on his the breastplate, greaves, and belt. He apparently wore a short pale green cape with the same bird emblem on the sides. The 'log' happened to be the largest sword Dominic has seen in history. It was a large blade, possibly a Zweihander, with a flat end and a black lining in the center. It make more shocking, the man carried it on his right shoulder as if it was a pillow. How the man could possibly manage all the weight of the armor and the sword was a mystery to Dominic.

From Dominic's view, the man was a giant, regardless if Dominic was standing or not. It was then proved when Dominic stood up, seeing he was only tall enough to reach the bird emblem on his breastplate. The man then kindly handed Dominic a piece of bread. One he gladly accepted since hunger took the best of him. Dominic savored the sweet taste of bread, wiping off the crumbs as he finished a piece of it before it gone away completely in his stomach.

"Um, hello? Did you want something of me?" Dominic asked politely after he finished his bread, though inside he was nervous wreck. What could a man want with him? Especially one with a big-ass sword on his back?!

"Yes. I wish to meet the one named Dominic Prayers. I presume that would be you?" He asked. Dominic nodded. "I see. Please to meet you. I am Siegfried Schtauffen, the leader of the guild, Schwarzwind. I wish to enlist you to assist us."

Dominic's eyes then widened. Siegfried Schtauffen, THE Siegfried Schtauffen! THE slayer of Nightmare was standing before HIM of all people! In addition, he wants HIM to enlist him in his guild to ASSIST HIM! How much of a child praised by Gods Dominic felt was too great at the moment to calculate correctly. At least until his better judgment came in to calm him down. With a sigh, Dominic replied.

"Very well. I will help. Is there anything you need out of me?" Dominic asked politely. Siegfried silently chuckled to himself, reminiscing that a certain father used those words before seventeen years ago.

"Yes. There is." Siegfried said as readied his sword, alarming Dominic. "But for that, you must prove yourself worthy of the task."

"Wait, what?" Dominic said before Siegfried rushed at him with his sword. Quickly taking out his tonfas, Dominic rolled to the side, evading the large sword. Seeing that the sword sliced a piece of the fountain, Dominic had one thing on his mind.

'I'VE GOT NO CHANCE AGAINST THAT! I'VE OUTRIGHT LOST!'

* * *

Another one down! Man I'm starting to get good at this. I think Soul Calibur is my element since I've been mostly playing Soul Calibur V! You know the drill, reviews and such, let them be heard!

And now on to a little something that must be heard.

Let's see, in Soul Calibur V, Patroklos defeated Siegfried right? I'll admit that deep inside, I called utter bullshit on that. Siegfried is forty years old and still wield that big sword! That and he has more experience in battle! I just have to say that Patroklos probably got lucky and just ringed him out. That's kinda what I did when I played story mode. I decided to even it out by having Dominic fight Siegfried instead. With Dominic, the logic is perfectly fine.

Dominic is completely aware of the fact that Siegfried is experienced with over a decade of combat experience and he only has eleven years worth. Basically, Dominic did the math unlike Patroklos and knows he will without a doubt lose unless he fights smart against Siegfried. And I mean really, really, REALLY smart. This is Siegfried we're talking about here. So, you best play your cards right if you're the one fighting him. Anyway, I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: _**Soul Blade Kingdom: A Dreamer's Fate**_, like DK: Alternate side, Alternate story, starts in an alternate world of Dreamer's Kingdom. This story will be showing an alternate narration of Dominic's Quest. It will be having characters from various anime and games worlds appearing in it. You'll just have to review what character you want to see and I'll do my hardest to make it satisfying. I'll do all that I can manage to make this as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will do requests. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Calibur, Queen's Blade or the various works appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Soul Blade Kingdom: A Dreamer's Fate**

**Arc 1: The Soul Blade**

**Chapter 3**

**Only The Just and Worthy Can Prevail pt.1**

* * *

**After a grueling duel with Siegfried, Dominic is stated to be a proven candidate of becoming Soul Calibur's wielder. He is then escorted to the Schwarzwind mercenary guild. There he reunites with Patroklos and his most hated foe, Naruto. As he glares mistrust at Naruto, he learns that he, Naruto, and Patroklos are selected candidates to wield the Holy Blade, Soul Calibur. The question is... which of the three is the most worthy wielder?  
**

* * *

At the Conqueror's Coliseum,

A man adorned in a phoenix helm stopped meditating as he sensed a dark aura. He nearly jumped to his feet when he felt the aura. It was... familiar. He stood up from his meditating and looked up into the sky, the winds bringing him a message.

"This presence. Could it... No. It is not him." He murmured to himself.

"Master Kilik? Is there something wrong?" One of the students came closer when he noticed his master looking the other way. The student was a young boy no older than fifteen with short black hair, brown eyes, and a normal complexion. He wore a sleeveless dark blue gi, black yoga pants, and a pair of black sandals with his ankles wrapped in bandages. The gi sported an emblem resembling a tiger. The male stood at least at the height of 5'7.

"...It appears there is business I must attend to." Kilik said.

"And what would that be?" Another student asked. This one female with white hair tied in a braid, dark skin, and heterochromial eyes, one a golden-yellow, another a dark violet. She was adorned in a similar outfit as the male student was, but her emblem resembled an eagle. She stood at the height of 5'5."Is it the sword of evil? Or something related to the sword?"

"There is that possibility." Kilik said as he started walking away.

"M-master?" The white haired girl started.

"Keep training, Kei. I'll be back after I find the source of this presence." Kilik said.

"But...when you be back?" The male asked.

"...I do not know, Yung. But reassure, I will return." With that, Kilik left the coliseum to seek out the aura, unaware that his student Kei was giving his back mischievous smile as a plan hatched in her mind.

'This presence... It... It resembles Nightmare's. But, It also gentle. What could this mean?' Kilik thought as he wondered about the events ahead.

* * *

In Klausenberg,

"Oh God!" A man screeched as he backed away from the recovered Patroklos. The Holy Warrior in question was glaring at the man. Patroklos had recently patrolled the town until he spotted the man. Seeing he was pale and filthy, he was instantly accused of being a Malfested. Without hesitation, he chased the man down until he tripped into his current state. Patroklos' blade was thirsting for his tainted blood and vengeance. As he neared the man, he raised his sword, prepared to strike him down. His blade was suddenly then intercepted by another. Huh, that's gonna be a running gag around here, isn't it? Oh well, back to the story...

"Who dares?!" Patroklos bellowed.

"So you're the so call Holy Warrior Patroklos Alexandra." The interceptor gruffly said, obviously unimpressed. The interceptor was a tall man with slightly tanned skin. His eyes were turquoise and his hair was mostly black with silver patches. He wore a ragged black and purple jacket with chains attached to it, a pair of tight black leather pants with a leather belt bearing a mooncrest and a wolf's head. His gloves and black boots were black and lined with fur. The wolf head crest is recurring exceptionally often on his outfit, being repeated on his gloves, boots, buckles of his belts and the plates attaching the chains to his coat. Even on his chest as a large mooncrest tattoo was set on it. The man wielded a sword armed with three handles, making the sword appearing as a cross.

"Well, if anything, Holy Warrior doesn't suit you. I'd say rampaging murderer fits you better." The man scoffed, taking all of Patroklos' attention. The possible Malfested took this opportunity to slip away from the area, leaving the two warriors alone.

"Who are you calling a murder?" Patroklos once again bellowed, "They're Malfested. They're creatures that sold their souls to the Devil. They're not Human as all!"

The man merely rolled his eyes at those words, much to Patroklos' anger.

"Sure. Keep telling that to yourself. I bet it helps you sleep at night, you sicko." He taunted. Patroklos glared at the man in intense fury.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Patroklos bellowed, feeling the temptation to slit the man's throat surfacing.

The man just stared at him in silence for a while, leading Patroklos to think that he learned his lesson and he was thinking of apologizing. Guess again...

"...The rampaging murdering brat. Who else? I swear, whoever was your mother is probably rolling in her grave." He replied. Patroklos lost it right there and charged at the man in fury.

Needless to say, Patroklos was going to be NO problem at all.

* * *

At Dominic's fight,

"What's wrong? Make your move!" Siegfried dared as he keep swinging his Zweihander. Dominic was busy duck and sidestepping out of the sword's path to even retaliate. For Dominic, it was easier said than done.

"I WOULD IF IT COULD GET CLOSE TO YOU!" Dominic complained. Siegfried just chuckled at that in reply.

'Just like his father.' Siegfried thought in relief. If he was anything like his mother, this fight would of been in reverse position. And that would unpleasant for Siegfried.

Dominic rolled to his feet after dodging another slash from the sword. Dominic crouched before he leaped over a swing of the Zweihander, much to Siegfried's surprise, and ran along the blade. Siegfried saw this action coming and, in retaliation, swung his sword downward, effectively knocking Dominic off it. Dominic rolled across the area until he eventually got up to his feet at the end of the roll.

"Well, that didn't work. Might as well try something else." Dominic muttered to himself. Dominic then charged at the man, surprising him once more at the action, and leaped as high as he could in the air before he dived down, feet first. His feet came in contact with Siegfried's zweihander in a defensive position. Dominic calculated that and swiftly rolled behind Siegfried. The veteran warrior saw this and instinctively kicked under one of Dominic's foot as his feet were still in mid motion. The younger warrior tripped upon the kick and skid across the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you truly giving it your all?" Siegfried taunted the younger warrior. Dominic glared at the cockiness of the veteran warrior in response.

"I'm just getting started! I'll make you eat those words." Dominic retorted.

"Then by all means, try." Siegfried taunted. Dominic smirked at that, planing to make more than a try.

"You're gonna regret that." Dominic muttered. Taking one step forward, Dominic dashed at Siegfried with break neck speed. Siegfried kept his composure and waited for Dominic to come closer. As Dominic approached the veteran, Siegfried placed his sword on his back, much to Dominic's confusion, and spun out of his path, effectively surprising him. Siegfried then let the sword fall on Dominic, who blocked it with his tonfas. Dominic's arms struggled to keep the weight of the sword from completely cleaving him in half, threatening to break within seconds. The weight was then relieved, both confusing and relieving the young warrior, but the sword smacked on his left side. Dominic once again skid across the ground.

"What's wrong? Is that all?" Siegfried asked, somewhat disappointed.

At those words, Dominic flipped back to his feet, holding a visible look of irritation. It was at least the third time he hit the dirt and it was honestly getting annoying. Though one was for sure about this.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Dominic asked. Siegfried just shrugged in response. It was easy to tell his moves with the wind assisting him, but compared to Naruto, Siegfried had a boost in speed almost similar to Naruto's. His Zweihander had ridiculous range and the fact that he was fast despite carrying about a hundred pounds in armor and more in that blade did not help the younger warrior at all. Dominic just didn't know how to beat the man due to his control of his sword's weight. ...Wait a tick...

'The weight... I just need to figure to strike him the moment the sword's weight overcomes him!' Dominic concluded. A wicked smile crept on the young warrior's face as he found out his enemy's weakness. Siegfried physically jolted at the sight of the smile, recognizing it with dread.

'Oh no... That smile. That EVIL smile.' Siegfried mentally panicked as he remembered a certain woman with that smile. Dominic then charged at Siegfried, who snapped out his horrific reminisce, with determination in his plan. Siegfried swings his sword upon the warrior, much to Dominic's satisfaction. Dominic leapt back to let the sword fall to the ground. Before Siegfried could pull it up, Dominic charged with a tonfa-based punch, knocked the elder warrior back some and leaving a scratch on his armor. Dominic didn't stop there. Dominic kept going with a flurry of kicks and punches, knocking the veteran back some more. Siegfried's eyes almost widened at the sudden turnabout. He watched as his attacks would knock him back and would prove too fast to avoid for the most part. Whenever he would try to counter, Dominic would just flip over the man and strike him from behind. It was obvious he was taking advantage of the weight of both the sword and his armor had.

'Just a few moments ago I was superior, and now this?!' Siegfried thought with astonishment at the turnabout. 'This child really is a Prayers. The last one to make a turnabout like this was his father. But...'

"I'm not through yet!" Siegfried declared as he ducked under one of Dominic's punches. He then then spun in a perfect circle, knocking Dominic off his feet with his Zweihander. He then followed it with a swipe of his sword, knocking Dominic back a few feet back. Siegfried then jumped in the air and slammed his sword into the ground before he pulled out, knocking the recently recovered Dominic off his feet and rolling against into a nearby building. The younger warrior then struggled to his feet due to the recent comeback Siegfried made, making his legs somewhat weak. They then gave out on him and he fell on his bum.

"Well, this can't be good." Dominic said. The Zweihander pointed at his neck had emphasized it. Dominic grunted at this and raised his hands in defeat, knowing his legs weren't going to last much longer. Dominic just hung his head in shame that he lost to easily.

"...You are well versed in the language of war." Siegfried said as he placed his sword on his back. Siegfried then helped Dominic to his feet, much to the younger warrior's relief. The sudden weakness in his legs had worn out, but not enough to allow him to make a comeback.

"...Guess I failed, didn't I?" Dominic gloomily muttered.

"The fight you have failed, but... you proved worthy since you were able to overwhelm me for a bit with that tactic. The only one able to use that tactic with precision and win against me was your father."Siegfried said, lifting up his spirits. "And for that, follow me." Siegfried said, surprising the teen. Didn't he just lose? So why is he asking him to follow?

"Why? I lost, so I don't deserve-."

"And yet, you proved yourself worthy of Soul Calibur." Siegfried intervened, shocking the poor teen.

"W-what? Soul Calibur?!"Dominic exclaimed.

"Yes. The reason I am bringing you to Schwarzwind is that you proven yourself a recommended candidate to wield Soul Calibur." Siegfried answered. Okay, NOW Dominic feels like a child praised by the Gods.

* * *

The next day...

Dominic had followed Siegfried to the Guild Schwarzwind. Dominic was engrossed at the size of the guild and it's members. So many people that were waiting for the next wielder of Soul Calibur. Dominic could feel even more pressure being adjusted to his shoulders. As Dominic stayed at the guild for the past day, he was offered a luxurious room in the guild, courtesy of Siegfried and Hilde. Oh yeah, Dominic was surprised to no end to find out THE Hildegard von Krone of the Wolfkrone kingdom was a member of Schwarzwind. Dominic could only imagine the amount of surprises that were waiting for him the next day. Which then brings us to the current moment.

"...Um, exactly what are we waiting for?" Dominic asked Siegfried. The warriors stood before the gates of the guild side by side, awaiting for something.

"We're currently waiting for the final candidate of Soul Calibur to come." Siegfried said with the Holy Blade in hand. Dominic could only stared at the beautiful blade. The sword was small and sleek, the features you find in a short sword. The handle-guard featured a beautiful face with a pair of large crystalline wings. A small glowing orb was placed just above the face and right below the handle. Dominic, without a doubt, knew this was Soul Calibur. Not because Siegfried told him, but at first sight of the sword the moment Siegfried showed it to him.

"Beautiful..." Dominic muttered.

"Yes, it is. It also deadly to the brother blade, Soul Edge." Siegfried replied. Dominic noticed there was deep disdain at the mention of Soul Edge. It was obvious that Siegfried had an unpleasant history with the sword. Especially since the level of disdain was beyond words. Dominic could only shudder at the possible torture Soul Edge brought to him.

"I'm guessing it's a 'you wouldn't understand' kind of story, right." Dominic asked.

"Precisecly." Siegfried stated.

'Way to get to the point Siegfried.' Dominic thought. He then asked, "Just exactly how long is it going to take for them to arrive?"

"Well, if it isn't the kid!" A familiar voice rang.

Dominic winced, not in pain, surprise, fear, or even shame, but in complete dread and disdain. Dominic forced his eyes to face the last person he wanted to see in his life. Making contact with the samurai known as Naruto, Dominic placed a large amount of willpower to not outright bitch-slap the man approaching the two.

"How's it hanging? I see you're good and raring to go!" Naruto said in his usual upbeat tone.

'Or personality in this case...' Dominic mentally muttered. Dominic turned his head to face Siegfried, who held a cool and stony face, showing he knew of this. Dominic sighed inwardly wishing Siegfried gave him permission to the samurai. The man before him was someone he despised deeply. The first encounter they had days ago made sure of that.

"Okay, what are you doing here and just why are you here?" Dominic growled. Naruto just blinked as he was surprised at the amount of hostility in the teen's voice.

"Kid, relax. I'm on your side. And, I'm about about what happened between us a few days ago. Don't worry about it! I'll get us some ramen so we can talk things out." Naruto said in attempt to lower the hostility Dominic was showing him. He started off on the wrong foot with the kid and he wanted to make up for it.

Once again, Dominic was far from convinced.

"Sure...and we can be friends for the rest of our lives till you feel the urge to STRANGLE me for the FUN of it all." Dominic replied in a cold tone of voice. Siegfried raised an eyebrow at the animosity Dominic was showing to the blond samurai, finding somewhat similar to the tone his mother used against a certain ring blade wielding bipolar Malfested. Anyways...

"Okay, just how long are you gonna do this to me?" Naruto asked.

"Possibly till the day you die." Dominic deadpanned.

"That's just cold." Naruto whined.

"And so is life. What's your point?" Dominic spat.

"You!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to wince. The blond turned to see the last person he wanted to see. It was none other than Patroklos. The samurai turned to Siegfried, who still was calm and thus showing to know about this. The blond samuari warrior was about to say something, whatever it was at the moment he couldn't remember because the brat grabbed him by his gi and tugged at it in a desperate attempt to shake the older blond.

"Everything is your fault! Dumas, my sword, and my sister! Everything! Everything!" Patroklos bellowed as he sneered at Naruto's face. Again, it was the samurai's turn to show a great deal of restraint to not outright bitch-slap the Holy Warrior before him.

"Karma loves to be a bitch to the condemned, wouldn't you agree?" Dominic said sadistically with a joyful smile to match. It was obvious he was enjoying Naruto's current misery.

"Oh shut it, you brat." Naruto replied.

"Ever since I met you things went downhill! Dumas betrayed me and told me he didn't care for my sister! I bet if I had killed all those malfested, I would have found her by now! But he dared to call me a dog, and surely because you defeated me with your cheap tricks! I wouldn't have been weakened and defeated by the damn mutt!"

"Who're you calling a mutt?" The man behind Patroklos asked.

"SHUT IT Z.W.E.I.! You know nothing about what I'm going through!" Patroklos roared at the dark-haired man.

"Z.W.E.I.?" Dominic blurted out in curiosity at the man's intriguing name.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." The man said as he scratched his head. "So I'm guessing you're the kid that wore Naruto down."

"Yeah. What about it?" Dominic asked curiously, though he felt his pride rise as Z.W.E.I. had referred to him as the one who wore Naruto down. "Is there something wrong about it?"

"Nothing. I like you. You seem like someone dependable." Z.W.E.I. said. Dominic smiled at his approval of him.

"Well..." Dominic started before he pulled on Patroklos' ear like a mother would to a misbehaving child, twisting it which caused the knight to cry out and kneel in pain. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to some friends while I'm looking for Soul Calibur."

Z.W.E.I and Naruto just chuckled in amusement at Patroklos' attempt to get his ear free from Dominic's solid grip. It was both comical and satisfying to see Patroklos in such a state.

"Well, since we're all gathered, Siegfried will start to tell you why all three of you are there." A new voice entered the conversation. Patroklos, Dominic, and Naruto turned to an armor clad woman walking over to them. The armor was a ornate metal corset-shaped breastplate on her torso followed by a blue skirt with white ends, and a blue cloth wrap behind her. On her arms she has two full length arm-guards with blue cloth pauldrons, and on her legs she has thigh-high metal boots. She also had long lavender hair, a fair complexion, and blue eyes.

"I thank you Annelotte For the assist." Siegfried said before he turned his attention to the three warriors, two of which were confused, while only Naruto knew what was going on.

"Patroklos." Siegfried addressed the younger blonde before Siegfried threw the crystalline sword to the warrior.

"Is this really why you wasted our time, Siegfried? Just to give some brat a new toy?" Shin asked as he entered, somehow managing to sound collected despite the amount of disbelief he was experiencing. "If you ask me, I say that Hikari was a better choice."

"I'll show you how much of a toy it is." Patroklos shouted in anger as he lunged at Shin.

Shin merely leaned his body to the side to avoid the direct stab to his torso and flipped the knight over. Patroklos rolled back on his feet and attempted to stab Shin once again. Shin then merely leaned to the side, avoiding the stab, and kneed the self-centered knight in the groin. Siegfried, Naruto, Dominic, and Z.W.E.I. winced as the knight's face changed colors quickly. Shin took this as an opportunity to continue.

"I mean, seriously, if you're going to give the Holy Blade to this brat, then what's the point of getting the other two?"

"The reason I gave the blade to Patroklos is because his mother was one of the few to ever gotten close to both sword. Soul Calibur changed into the short sword that Patroklos wields now, so I figured the direct link was his mother." Siegfried stated, perking up Dominic's interest.

"Mother? Who was his mother?" Dominic asked, earning everyone's attention. Siegfried blinked, unsure if he should tell him the news. It had seventeen years since she passed, but his better judgment told him it was now or never.

"Sophitia. Sophitia Alexandra of Greece." Siegfried told him. Dominic blinked and said nothing for a minute as he registered the information. Everyone leaned in a little to see Dominic's reaction. After a long minute, Dominic's cranium finally filled in the dots.

"EH!? Yo- You mean, Sophitia is... Is your mother!?" Dominic exclaimed at the top of his lungs, scaring away the nearby forest animals and busting nearby eardrums.

Z.W.E.I placed a finger in his ears to see if they still working as did everyone else.

"Yeesh, bring it down a notch." Z.W.E.I complained.

"I'm sorry. I was... just surprised." Dominic then bowed in apology to the group, excluding Naruto.

"Seriously, your voice volume is outright ridiculous." Naruto said, though Dominic ignored him.

"Wait!" Patroklos cried as he rushed to his feet. Without missing a chance, he rushed to Dominic and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You knew my mother? How do you know of her?"

Dominic stared at Patroklos in a different light. He was astonished and amazed to know his new friend was the son of his idol. He was disappointed at the same time. Why? Because Patroklos' personality was the opposite of his idol, whom his mother told him was a kind hearted, reasonable, and just warrior.

"...because of my parents. My parents knew your mother and..." Dominic trailed, finding the moment breathtaking to say the least.

"And? AND WHAT?!" Patroklos demanded as he shook the teen frantically out of suspense. Dominic stared at the frantic knight for a second before he found the words.

"...And... My mother was friends with your mother. They traveled together... To destroy Soul Edge."

As soon as Dominic said those words, Patroklos let go of the frail teen, accumulating the information brought before him. Patroklos' arms fell limp to his side as he stared at Dominic. The teen in question tilted his head in confusion, wondering if he said something he shouldn't of.

"You mean, on that day you introduced yourself, you were a Prayers? THAT same Prayers?" Patroklos questioned, a small glimmer of hope rising up.

"Um, yes I am a Prayers. The same one your family knows. And I heard your sister was missing. If you want help, I'll be more than happy to lend a hand." Dominic replied with a heartwarming smile. That raised all hope in Patroklos. He was no longer alone in his search for his sister. There was someone that was actually willing to help him and that person was a Prayers, a family friend of the Alexandras.

"That's nice and all, but can we get a move on." Naruto the irritating blonde said, interrupting the moment. Dominic and Patroklos turned to glare at the blonde samurai in question, whom had raised an eyebrow. Little did he know that he just made two troublesome enemies.

"Moving on." Siegfried started before Z.W.E.I, Shin, and Annelotte, who was guiding Dominic to the others, stood with the gates into Schwarzwind behind their backs. "Let us see who is the most worthy to wield the Holy Sword."

Dominic just stared in confusion of the event before him, wondering the point of this.

"Um, is there even a point to this? I mean, a battle to see who gets to wield Soul Calibur?" Dominic questioned.

"Soul Calibur is very picky about her wielders." Siegfried replied. "I wanted to come here and test my own might against Patroklos, see who deserved it more. However, you are younger than both him and Z.W.E.I and just as strong. Much like Naruto and Shin who are both younger than me and just as strong."

"Then I'll prove myself." Patroklos declared as he glared at Naruto, "You damn piece of filth will pay!" he cried in pure rage as he charged the samurai. "I'll show you why I am a Holy Warrior just like my mother!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the action. Just as the legendary sword was about to impale his heart, the whiskered man just swatted it away without effort with his nodachi, making Patroklos fall to where his new sword had been deflected to. The younger warrior stumbled back to his feet and glared at the more experienced warrior. He tried to bash Naruto's face with his shield, but the blond moved in. The knight watched as Naruto seemed to move his blade in for a slash to his waist, only for the blade to disappear and a sharp pain to hit his shield-arm. Naruto had made another swing of his sword, tripping Patroklos, who cried out in agony las a quick slash had forced his arm down along his body due to the momentum.

Siegfried gaped at the sight before in disbelief, "This is who Soul Calibur chose?"

"Told you so, Captain. Brat didn't seem like the smart option to me to begin with." Z.W.E.I. replied dryly.

"Are you kidding me? The brat never deserved the blade in first place." Shin commented.

"It would appear so. It is rather... disappointing." Annelotte stated.

Dominic had other thoughts about the subject.

'Patroklos, I've seen you fight off those Malfested before. You have much more skill in you than they think. Come on, I know you can turn it around.'

As Patroklos rolled on the ground from a recent attack he got, he managed to stop himself and force his legs to hold his body up. He watched as Naruto crouched, his sword parallel to the ground and held in a stabbing motion. He then watched as the samurai vanished in a blur of speed and appeared right in front of him. The holy knight cried as he tried to block the attack with his shield while swinging his new sword at the older blond... and just then he noticed that Naruto never went for a stab. The nodachi's tip was on the ground, being dragged behind the blond as he brought it up, cutting through the bridge's wooden floor.

With quick instinct, the Greek rolled out of the way of the attack, not wanting to be sliced in half or worse. As Naruto pulled the blade out of the ground, Patroklos went in for a stab, one which the older blonde blocked. Calculating this, Patroklos then went for a low crouch, much to Naruto's confusion. Patroklos then jumped out of his crouch and uppercutted Naruto with his damaged shield, effectively knocking the older blonde backwards some. Patroklos then grabbed the older blonde and smacked the pommel of Soul Calbur into his stomach, increasing the pain effectively. Before Naruto fell over, the Greek warrior grabbed him again and delivered several knees to the stomach, increasing the pain at every knee.

It was Z.W.E.I's turn to gape. "What the hell?! when did this suddenly -?! T-the brat! He's-!"

"Making a turnabout? I knew Patroklos still had some tricks up his sleeves." Dominic thought out loud.

"It would appear so. It seems I may be right about Patroklos being Soul Calibur's newest wielder." Siegfried said, though he was just as surprised as Z.W.E.I.

"Possibly. You may be right about him, Siegfried." Annelotte suggested.

"Don't count on it." Shin said, much to their confusion. "Naruto still has a bag of tricks up his sleeves."

As Patroklos kneed Naruto in the stomach for the time, he let the older blonde fall on his back, clutching his stomach for a few moments.

"Do you finally see how weak you are?" Patroklos taunted arrogantly. Naruto glared at the younger warrior for the arrogance in his voice. The arrogance reminded him of a certain duck haired coward. The same one he swore to end with all of his strength. Naruto growled at the thought of the bastard, standing before with that same shit-eating smile as he looked at him. He rose to his feet in outrage, feeling the urge smack a new in the brat before him increase ten-fold.

"Hmm? What's wrong? The reality of your weakness frustrating you?" Patroklos taunted. Patroklos was about to regret those words soon.

"Time to bring the pain up a notch." Naruto growled as he gripped hid nodachi with great intensity.

"That so? Then come on!" The Greek taunted once more. The moment those words, Naruto was gone in a flash, much to the Greek's surprise.

"What?! What is this sorcery?!" Patroklos exclaimed as he searched for Naruto. Dominic paled at the sight. It was just like the first time he fought against Naruto.

"What the hell?!" Z.W.E.I cursed as he rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating.

"Huh? Where'd he go?!" Annelotte questioned as her eyes wandered around the bridge to find Naruto.

"Like I said, Naruto still has a bag of tricks up his sleeves." Shin said. Siegfried's face was stone solid, a sign that he possibly knew where Naruto was and where he was to strike.

While Patroklos kept looking around, he suddenly felt a knee hit his stomach, though he didn't see who had done it. A punch then smacked in the face, making him spin like a top. Then came a grab from behind with threw towards the gates opposite of where Siegfried and the others were at. The Greek managed to rise from the ground before he was met with a quick slash had forced his back down along the rest of his body due to the momentum behind the strike. Patroklos cried out in agony at the attack, much to Dominic's horror as he cringed at the sight. Patroklos struggled to his feet after the slash, his fighting spirit unwavering despite of the weighing pain on his back. Z.W.E.I, Shin, and Annelotte couldn't help but feel pity for the man in pain. Siegfried just closed his eyes, giving up on Patroklos.

An orange blur then pasted Patroklos, who then cried in pain as his right arm sported a new, deep gash that got his muscles as well, staining his white uniform with blood while his hand felt as if it were about to split in half like his glove. Soul Calibur flew up into the air before being gracefully caught in Naruto's left hand, his right hand moving his nodachi on Patroklos' throat.

"Patroklos!" Dominic cried out in worry.

"Damn it! You only won because of those cheap tricks!" He swore as he gripped his injured arm.

"You had a better sword so I decided to use mine. No way I'm cheating. You're just unexperienced." Naruto stated with a cool and serene tone, sending a chill down Dominic's back.

"This isn't fair! I'm the one who the damn sword chose! I am stronger than you!" Patroklos cried, trying to prove his superiority. Sadly, it was in vain as Naruto pressed the edge of his nodachi on the younger blond swordsman's neck.

"If the sword must choose, then it could have done better than a murderer like you." He started to draw out blood from the Greek's neck, "How many people have you killed because you called them Malfested? How many families have you destroyed because of your pathetic revenge? If you're supposed to be the wielder of this sword, then it'll have to be over my dead body because I will never let a revenge obsessed brat you get your hands on ANY weapon out there if it means you'll kill more innocent people and tear apart more families!"

And, to carry those words, Naruto gripped Soul Calibur tightly and with one swift motion made Patroklos holler in pain. Directly at the the center of his forearm, Patroklos' arm had been neatly cut with a large yet neatly cut scar. It didn't split the arm in half, but Naruto made sure that the wound would be scarred and prevent the Greek from ever holding a weapon again. Dominic watched in horror as screams of pain and agony filled the air before a glare of pure hatred from Patroklos was aimed at the samurai.

"You son of a bitch." Patroklos growled as he held his bleeding arm.

"Oh, so a holy knight can curse like the everyday man." Naruto taunted as he hefted his nodachi on his shoulder and aimed Soul Calibur at the disabled knight, a silent threat of how out-matched Patroklos was.

"This isn't over… You hear me?! You're vermin, and I will cleanse your kind of this world!" and with those words, Patroklos used the chance to retreat. "You will pay for this, for stealing and taking everything from me! THIS ISN'T OVER!" He cried, literally, tears of pain and hatred mixed in as he ran away from the samurai.

"That was outright pathetic." the dark haired man commented.

"Agreed. Knew the brat didn't deserve the blade." Shin muttered.

Naruto sighed, "If he's supposed to be some Holy Warrior, then he shouldn't play with swords unless he knew what they're for." He looked at the Holy Blade. He didn't feel he could call it a prize since the fight was too easy and didn't make him feel satisfied at all.

"So, why did you let him live?" Z.W.E.I. qcuestioned further.

Naruto gave him a bored expression, "It'd be a waste of time."

"And taking his arm?" Shin asked.

"I'd rather let him live in pain as my insurance. He will live knowing he failed against me, and thus make me his main target. I can easily take him down. And if he keeps hell-bent on killing others, I will cut off his head next time." He then looked at the feral man square in the eye, "Or I could just cut off his limbs and present him to this sister of his and see how she reacts while he's being beated to death by others who lost their families because of him."

The feral man felt a drop of cold sweat work its way down his back as his face paled slightly. "Tch... You're messed up."

Naruto smiled warmly at that, "Why, thank you."

Shin just rolled his eyes at the respond.

"What now, Siegfried?" Annelotte said, feeling disturbed by Naruto's possible plans for Patroklos.

Siegfried, who had given up on Patroklos, sighed and replied, "We'll begin the next match soon. Patroklos has proven to be useless. If he does return, he is your problem, Naruto."

"I can easily deal with him. So whatever." Naruto muttered.

"Dominic. Best prepare for the match. You and Naruto will-." Siegfried stopped the second he turned around to find Dominic gone. "What?! Dominic! Where are you?"

"He went after Patroklos." A new voice entered. Siegfried turned to see a thirty four year old man with snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and a stubble beard growing. He wore a long two tailed red trench-coat with western and Italian accents, a black high-collared leather jacket underneath that had three golden buckles, black fingerless gloves, cowboy pants that were red on the inside, black on the outside with two red leg guards, and black boots. He carried a silver claymore. The blade was long and double-edged, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-face on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges.

"Ah, Dante. You said that he went after Patroklos? Why would he?" Siegfried asked the albino.

"Welp, he looked pissed and while you guys were talking smack about the kid, he ran off after him." Dante replied.

"Damn kid. He pities a fricking murder? I swear he hit his head when he was a kid." Naruto commented.

'Look who's talking.' Shin thought.

* * *

Elsewhere,

"The brat proved to be useless after all." Dumas said to the person kneeling behind him.

"I apologize. Our puppet proved to be useless in our plans." The figure replied.

"Hmmph. It matters not. There are plenty of methods to move our plans forward. I will promise that."

"Is that so? What of the Assassin?" The figure asked.

"You mean the Auditore? A possible tool, just uncontrollable at the moment. Besides, he will attack only the Templars. He has little to do with us. We need a more..._ tamed_ tool." Dumas replied.

"A tamed tool? Who do you suggest?" The figure asked.

"Hmm, I remembered that boy that was near Patroklos. His soul shows me that he is a possible tool for us. What was his name again? I didn't bother to pay attention."

"The boy? You mean the Prayers' child?" The figure asked. Graf Dumas stopped thinking and turned around in surprise.

"What was his name again?" Dumas demanded as he walked over to the figure.

"Prayers. Dominic Prayers." The figure repeated, raising an unseen eyebrow at Dumas' sudden attention. Graf Dumas just smiled sinisterly.

"Perfect. The Prayers just may be the most tempting tool we came across by."

"But there is the problem that he is in Schwarzwind." The figure noted. Dumas didn't lose his smile one bit.

"It does not matter. We will use him from the shadows. Now, tell me about the deal you made with the Uchiha."

"...It went wonderfully. He will meet us three weeks from now with some... capable hands."

Dumas' smile increased with satisfaction. "Excellent. And I suppose the Keyblader of Darkness and his organization will there?"

"Yes sir."

"HAHAHAHAHA! All is going according to plan. Now, go on and send Voldo. I think I have a good exercising partner for him."

* * *

With Patroklos,

"That damned whoreson!" Patroklos cried as he slammed his only good fist on a stone wall in the middle of an alley. The entire townsfolk had just kept their distance from him after watching the murderous anger in his eyes. "Who does he think he is?! I am a Holy knightWaior! I should be killing the evil Malfested to rid the world of their filthy existence! I should be be the hero that prevails! I should be..." Patroklos trailed off, his anger slowly fading. " I should be with Pyrrha right now."

The Knight slid against the wall, despair slowly taking him. As he sat on the ground sulking over his defeat, doubt started to take his mind.

'Was he right? Was I... nothing more than a murderer? A blind dog? Was I... was I even needed?' Patroklos though with depression. Was his mother truly disappointed in him? Would he even find his siser, if she's alive that is? Was... was he even doing the right thing at all? He was too engrossed by his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps approaching him. A hand was then placed on his shoulders, taking him out of his thoughts. Patroklos turned to see Dominic with a concerned expression on his face.

"Patroklos, are you okay?" Dominic asked. Patroklos just stared at the teen in response, not feeling like his wellbeing should be of his concern.

"Just... what do you want?" Patroklos demanded gravely.

"What do you mean? I'm just checking on my new friend. That's what friends are for." Dominic replied. Patroklos just gave a small smile at Dominic's kindness, finding unnecessary someone like him should care about him, a... a murderer. "Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't do a thing. I was hoping for you to win."

"Apparently, I'm not good enough for Soul Calibur." Patroklos said bitterly. "I might not be... I don't think I'm even able to find my sister."

Dominic gasped at the sudden change in his personality. The confident and prideful Patroklos was actually showing doubt? Dominic was grateful to see a Patroklos that wasn't prideful and arrogant as he was earlier, though he didn't want to see him in such a pathetic state as now. The Patroklos Dominic was seeing was a broken excuse of his former self.

"Patroklos! How could you just that!?" Dominic demanded in disbelief.

"... Well, I was thinking maybe he was right. Perhaps it's better if I wasn't the wielder of Soul Calibur."

"What does he even know about you?! I bet your mother and sister are -!"

"My mother is dead, remember?" Patroklos said.

"What?" Dominic blinked, thinking he didn't hear it right. "What was that?"

"The Malfested took my sister and killed my mother. My father also died, but from an illness. I said it a few days ago to Naruto." Patroklos informed. Dominic then felt his dream of meeting his idol crash as he remembered Patroklos mentioning his mother was dead. It took a second for the teen to realize one important fact that echoed in his mind; Sophitia Alexandra was dead.

"Dominic? Are you okay?" Patroklos asked the silent teen. Dominic blinked a couple times before his shoulders slumped.

"So much for meeting her." Dominic moaned. Patroklos couldn't help but feel sorry for the teen. He was like him. Idolizing his mother and hoping to be like her someday. Patroklos sighed at the happy short memories of his family. Everything was so simple back then, until...SHE came and tore the family apart. Patroklos' only good hand balled into a tight fist out of rage. What did he do to deserve this? What did Pyrrha do to deserve this? What did hid father? What did... What did his mother even do? Which reminds him...

"Why exactly did you want to meet my mother?" Patroklos asked. Dominic gazed at Patroklos' curious face before he reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was actually a hair pendant that resembled three silver feathers tied to a piece of string. Patroklos gasped as he remembered that particular hairpin.

"That's! That's my mother's!" Patroklos gasped as he jumped to his feet to take a better look at the necklace.

"My mother got from her before she passed away. It's been a keepsake ever since. My mom and dad valued it like it was a precious treasure ever since." Dominic explained, "Dad said that he never seen mom so sad about anything. I was too young to even know what she was sad about, until now."

"Your mother... She cherished my mother that much?" Patroklos asked, feeling sorry for the teen. So his parents understood his pain. The Greek then felt a large amount of respect and pity for Dominic's parents rise.

"Yes. She cherished her like she was a sister." Dominic said, increasing Patroklos' pity for them. "Well, at least they're together with your parents. I hope they're happy about that."

"Together? What do you mean by that?" The Greek asked, though he had feeling about that.

"Eight years ago, A large group of Malfested attacked my village and decimated it numbers to its current status. It... It was a pure massacre. My parents were on the front lines along with the other few warriors, killing any Malfested that dared cross their path. " Dominic started. Patroklos growled in disgust at the mention of the Malfested. "They killed several Malfested one by one, demissing thier numbers greatly, before the leader came. They fought for hours against he leader, who prove to a formidable opponent. The fight took longer than they thought. At that time, the leader was finally defeated," Dominic paused, the words in his chest began to weigh, his throat dried, and tears were threatening to swell. Patroklos watched as Dominic struggled to the words, "But my parents lost their lives in the process. They were killed by the final attack the Malfested managed to deliver with its final breath. My sisters hated the Malfested ever since. While I... I just kept on crying."

Patroklos stared in silent shock at the teen, seeing the similarities between them. Broth of their families were torn apart by the Malfested. Their happiness was taken away from them when they young. The Holy Warrior felt his pity increase tenfold, especially knowing that Dominic was just like him.

"... I'm sorry for your loss." Patroklos said sincerely. Never in his life had he pity someone so much. Dominic noticed the face of pity and smiled at it, finding it nice that he wasn't the only one pitying the other.

"No worries about it. It's okay. I'm not that upset about it." Dominic assured.

"What do you mean you're not that upset! Those vile creatures took everything from you! Your parents! Your friends! Your... Your peace and happiness."

"While it is true, they only took most of my friends. I still got a group of them left. My peace and happiness did leave when my parents died, it was brought back the moment I remembered I still got my sisters and the people that care about me. So... all is not lost for me." Dominic replied. At that moment, the two warriors stood in silence for the next five minutes. They awkwardly tried to find something to say, but to no fruition. Dominic finally found something to say two minutes later.

"Well, you don't need Schwarzwind to find your sister. You can do it on your own. I mean what's the point of having allies if they just betray just like that? Your sister is probably hoping to see you as much as you want to see her. Anyway, I got to go. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Patroklos, your arm if you would please?" The younger warrior asked, much to the blonde's confusion.

Patroklos lift his arm, showing the deep and hideous wound Naruto left behind. Dominic cringed as he remembered the event clear as day. The teen then shook it off and gently took a deep breath before placing his hands on the wound, much to Patroklos' displeasure as he felt the pain jolt about in his arm.

"Dominic, what the hell are you -?!" Patroklos started before he saw an unbelievable sight. Dominic Prayers, his newfound comrade, was glowing a vibrant green aura around his entire body. Patroklos stood there, entranced by the beauty of the light as the passing by townspeople. The Greek then snapped out of it and turned to his arm, seeing the wound close up. Patroklos gasped as he felt the scar vanishing. After a minute had passed, the green aura around Dominic then faded away, leaving Dominic normal as he usually was. A sigh escaped his mouth before he looked up and smiled at the Holy Warrior.

"Feel better? Go ahead, test it out." Dominic gestured. Patroklos moved his unscarred arm, surprise to feel no pain as he flexed his fingers. His eyes widen at fact he could feel and move his fingers.

"My arm. It's... It's healed. You healed it. Dominic, you..." Patroklos trailed off as he tested his newly healed arm, amazed at the action of kindness Dominic committed.

"It's okay. I know what you want to say, but I have to get going. There's a little something I got to take care of. Also, here's your sword. You kinda dropped it when you ran out of Schwarzwind." Dominic said as he placed the sword on the ground before he ran out of the alleyway. "Make sure to find your sister for me, okay!"

And with that, Dominic was gone. Patroklos watched as his new friend slowly disappeared into the crowd. Patroklos picked his sword, relishing the fact he could wield a weapon again. Partroklos mentally thanked Dominic for generously giving him the opportunity to find his sister. His eyes burned with determination, feeling like he could take anyone.

"I'll carve... my own path." Patroklos vowed. Pyrrha, wait for me." The knight then sheathed his sword before he started on the path he vowed to follow. The first destination was the next town over from here. Patroklos heard rumors of a Malfested terrorizing entire towns and that town was said to be the next target. But first thing was first; he needed some supplies first. A new pair of clothes. Blood was not a color of a Holy Warrior.

* * *

Back at Scharzwind,

"Just how long it's going to take for the kid to arrive? It's been a fricking half hour!" Dante complained as he leaned against the wall.

"Who knows? I want to know why the hell he pitying the guy. He's a fricking murderer." Naruto said as he twirled Soul Calibur. While Dominic had disappeared, Soul Calibur transformed into a nodachi similar to Naruto's. Like its previous form, the blade was made of Holy crystal, the handle still resembled its previous form with the glowing orb smaller in size and at the end of the handle, and the guard resembled the crystalline wings it had, appearing to look as if it had been crafted by the Gods.

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself. The Patroklos kid was a brat, so why pity him?" Shin broke in.

"The reason why does not matter. What matters is finding Soul Calibur's chosen wielder." Siegfried stated.

"Captain, you must admit you're a little curious why Dominic went after Patroklos." Z.W.E.I added. Siegfried didn't want to admit it, but he was at least a little curious of why he went after Patroklos.

"Maybe we ask him when he returns. Dominic seems like the kind to address a problem to us." Annelotte suggested.

"Highly doubt he will. I wonder if I can get info out of the kid my way." Naruto muttered.

"Don't bother. It won't work." The teen in question said. Everyone turned their heads to see Dominic walking through the gates of Schwarzwind, his eyes shadowed by the sunlight behind him.

"Well hey! Looks like the kid arrived to the party!" Dante joked. Dominic said nothing as he walked into the guild, a dark aura surrounding him, something Naruto and Dante sensed.

"Okay, since you're here, mind telling what the hell you were doing? The brat's a murder. Brats like that deserve no mercy after what they've done." Naruto lectured.

"To you, they don't. But unfortunate for you, I am not you." Dominic disagreed.

"Still kid, going after a murderer is not the brightest thing you should do. Get with the program." Naruto continued.

"Just shut and fight." Dominic sassed, taking almost everyone by surprise. Naruto blinked and rubbed his ears to check if he heard that right. Even the sight of seeing Dominic taking out his tonfas didn't assure him he heard right.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me; Just shut up and fight. Unless, you're a coward." Dominic dared. Naruto felt an eyebrow twitched at those words.

"Tsk, fine. I'll bite." Naruto said as he unsheathed his nodachi, leaving Dominic and the others to raise an eyebrow.

"You're not going to use Soul Calibur?" Dominic questioned, wondering if Naruto was more brain-dead than usual.

"Only if I have to. This is not one of the times where I have to use it." Naruto said.

"But you're still tempted to use it?" Dominic questioned.

"Yep. But I'm going to let that urge slide for now." Naruto stated. "Alright! Enough yammering and more fighting! Let's get this fight!" Naruto said as he charged. Dominic merely smiled at that.

"Except..." Dominic then charged at Naruto, surprising him, before he leap over the samurai and struck him from behind. The blonde skid across the bridge, Soul Calibur clattering to the ground, due to Naruto's lacking grip on it. Before Naruto could pick it up, Dominic beat him to it since he was closer to the Holy blade and faster than Naruto. "It's not going to be a fight. It's going to be a beatdown."

Soon, the sword responded for him. A bright light engulfed the entire weapon, and before the group knew it, the blade had transformed once again. Now the Holy Blade resembled a pair of Tonfas similar to Dominic's. The orb was much smaller in size and at the end of the handle, the crystalline blade was curved much like the blade on Dominic's tonfa blades, and the blunt pommel of the sword was now the at the elbow length butt of the weapon.

"It... It transformed again?" Annelotte blabbered in surprise.

"Did... Did the sword change its decision? And so quickly nonetheless." Siegfried theorized.

"Looks like the sword took an instant liking to the kid." Dante suggested, though the answer was right in front of him.

"Not bad. It seems the Holy Blade favors me even more than you, Naruto." Dominic said. "A lot more if it would change wielders so quickly. Naruto, this is no longer a beat down anymore." Dominic then whirled the blades for bit before he positioned in battle position. In one hand was one of his usual tonfa blades, while in the other was one of the Soul Calibur tonfa blades. "Now, it's a full on massacre."

* * *

Soul Calibur V Progress award(s):

Unlocked a new Episode!

Player points: + 60

Trophy(s) Earned:

-Start of a Brotherhood

* * *

Another chapter done! I'll improve to make the story interesting enough for you! This is not really my best, but enjoy it for the meanwhile. Sorry the fight against Siegfried was short, I was at school with limited time on the computer. And the fact I'm typing this on IPad doesn't help one bit. Also, did I say cameos? I meant appearances. Veteran warriors of Soul Calibur will appear throughout the story. Just wanted to clear that up.

I also decided to put a little moment of brotherhood between Patroklos and Dominic, just to give him a little more development. Something Namco failed at due to their limited resources. And before you say anything, Patroklos will be in the story. He's just taking a little detour first until his next appearance in two chapters or so. Why am I keeping Patroklos in the story and got his arm healed? Because when that part in Swordslinger's fanfic, I was disgusted to no end with the guy's hatred of Patroklos. I mean, give the guy a break. He lost his mother at age three or two. Why give him more pain after he lost half of his family? How disgusting people can be over a character? Oh, and he hates Pyrrha as well. I might as well block the guy while I'm at it. And yes, I like both Patroklos and Pyrrha. Both of their stories earned pity from me and I will be putting more detail into them as this story goes on. You got a problem with that? Then sadly, I'm not gonna care.

Okay, switching to my happier side, more Soul Calibur veterans will be appearing soon next chapter! Give me all the support you can to finish the next chapter! I honestly felt like shit when I type in Patroklos getting his ass kicked by Naruto. On the bright side, Patroklos will getting **MAJOR** payback for it all. Oh how satisfying its going to be. Also, guess who got Soul Calibur IV? THIS GUY! Can't wait to make prologue fanfics for this one soon! Nothing you'll say will stop me! Ya hear me Herald? YOU CAN'T STOP ME! Also, I want to state that I heard that the game was rushed due to the fans demanding it constantly and due to at least three natural disasters in Japan. Yeah, sorry Namco for calling you a bunch of idiots. At least I know better now! That's all I got! See ya next time!


End file.
